Tough Single-Parenting
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Ketika bayangan hyung barunya itu memenuhi benaknya sementara di sisi lain adik perempuannya datang dengan sangat tidak epik. — TaeyangSeungri / Baeri ‹4/?›
1. intro

_**roleplay**_**: ****D****. ****Y**oung-bae/**L****. ****S**eung-hyun

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT**

_**warning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness_—_just for safety,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, beberapa prokem Indonesia terselip lol, BL, AU, _**fluff **_gagal?

_**summary**_**:** Kehidupan Seungri sebagai single-parent memang sulit; pekerjaan dan mengurus anak dalam waktu yang bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya. Yah, mungkin tidak terlalu susah setelah perusahaannya menerima manager baru di management-nya. — TaeyangSeungri / Baeri ‹1/?› ‹1/?›

_**genre**_**: **_family _/ _romance_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Tough Single-Parenting**_

**「**_kau tahu tidak sih kalau mengurus anak sendirian itu susahnya seperti apa?_**」**

**x****xx**

* * *

"Hayi, cepatlah, Ayah hampir telat!"

Teriakan Seungri yang menggema di apartemen cukup membuat Lee Hayi—putri satu-satunya—segera mempercepat gerakannya dalam memakai seragamnya dan meraih tasnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk manis di meja untuk menyantap sarapan yang sudah Ayahnya buat.

Seungri—Lee Seunghyun, lebih tepatnya—segera mengikat dasinya asal sebelum mengecek semua bawaan Hayi. Tas: cek. Seragam rapi: cek. Rambut tersisir rapi: cek. Oke, semuanya beres.

"Apa semuanya sudah—"

Hayi memotong perkataan Seungri dengan sedikit kesal, "Ayah, aku sudah 12 tahun! Setidaknya Ayah pasti tahu kan bila aku sudah bisa mengurus yang kubisa sendirian?"

"—tapi setidaknya biarkan Ayahmu ini mengingatkanmu, oke?" Seungri menghela napas pelan sebelum memakai sepatunya dan mengambil kunci mobil di balik pintu kamarnya. "Setelah selesai sarapan, letakkan saja piringnya di cucian. Ayah keluarkan mobil dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Putri kesayangannya itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mempercepat kunyahannya dan meminum susu coklat hangat yang sudah Seungri siapkan, mencoba menghabiskan sarapannya secepat mungkin dan menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah keluar dari apartemen mereka dan berlari menuju lift, menghemat waktu agar ia tidak terlalu telat nantinya.

Seungri segera menekan tombol 'PL' di lift dan menunggu pintu lift tertutup. Ia menghela napas, sudah nyaris enam tahun ia mengalami rutinitas semacam ini secara berkala. Semua ini berawal setelah perceraiannya dengan Dara karena alasan umum: dia sudah tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang kurang memberikan perhatian padanya dan terlalu fokus kepada pekerjaan. Katanya ia _lelah dengan semua ini_ atau _sudah tidak bisa sabar_ atau alasan semacam itu yang ia paparkan pada saat sidang perceraian mereka.

Lelah?

_So he is._

Terkadang dia memang menyesal karena tidak berhasil membuat Dara merasa bahagia dengan dirinya—namun itu hanya pada awalnya. Dia perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mencoba berpikir positif bahwa mungkin memang itu yang terbaik untuk mereka. Hayi pun sama dengannya, dia baru bisa menerima perceraian kedua orangtuanya ketika Seungri mencoba menjelaskan baik-baik padanya; dengan sebisa mungkin menghindari penggunaan kata 'cerai' dengan 'tidak akan bertemu lagi' pada saat ia berumur 10 tahun.

Sekarang ia berumur 32 tahun dan ia masih belum berminat untuk mencari pengganti Dara.

Entah, ia masih belum mau hatinya terisi orang lain selain mantan istrinya—lebih tepatnya, ia masih belum siap tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

"…Permisi?"

Seungri segera mengerjapkan matanya sebelum merespon sosok lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dengan gugup, "Ng—eh? Maaf?"

Pria itu menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah layar, "Apa Anda yang barusan menekan tombol 'PL'?"

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_, "Err—saya memang menekan tombol 'PL'—" Ia segera tersadar bila ia sudah sampai di tujuannya. "—ah, terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Saya permisi." Dan segera keluar dari lift dan menuju mobilnya dengan Hayi yang sudah menunggunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dengan manis, menurut Seungri.

Tanpa ia tahu bila pria yang barusan mengingatkannya tersenyum kecil akan perilakunya yang terlihat kerepotan.

* * *

Setelah merasa lega karena telah mengantar Hayi ke sekolah dengan menahan dirinya dari omelan putri kesayangannya, ia segera membanting setirnya ke kantor di tempat ia bekerja dan memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam gedung. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, ia segera memasuki gedung perusahannya dan kembali memasuki lift dan menekan tombol '5'; lantai dimana ia bekerja.

"Whoa, pagi Panda!" Seniornya, Kwon Jiyong, menyapanya persis setelah ia sampai di lantai lima dengan wajah riang terlukis di wajahnya. "Kusut sekali wajahmu, Hayi mengomel lagi ya?"

Seungri menggeleleng pelan dan berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya; yang terletak persis di sebelah Jiyong, "Tidak salah sih, tapi yah, seperti biasanya." Ia menghela napas, "Aish, _single-parenting was too much!"_

Jiyong mendengus pelan, "Kau berbicara seperti itu berulang kali tapi tetap saja masih belum punya calon." Tanpa menunggu Seungri merespon, ia menyerahkan tumpukkan berkas padanya dan kembali berbicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita kedatangan bos baru."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan, sebelum meresponnya dengan heran, "Memang ada apa dengan Dongwook-_ssi_?"

Jiyong mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Dia? Ia dipindahkan ke _management_ lain, menurut yang kudengar, katanya untuk meningkatkan salah satu cabang yang kurang berkembang. Katanya." Ia menghembuskan napas pelan, "Sayang sekali bos baru kita bukan wanita."

"_Hyung_, kalau kau berbicara seperti itu bisa-bisa Seunghyun-_hyung_ marah lho." Seungri mengingatkannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Ah, _mood_-nya sudah kembali. Melihat ekspresi _sunbae_-nya yang berubah drastis menjadi semerah buah plum, ia hanya tertawa pelan sebelum mengabaikannya, memilih untuk fokus ke pekerjaannya.

Yah, setidaknya ia berharap bos baru mereka tidak separah Dongwook yang selalu mengerjainya dengan memberikan dirinya tugas hingga membuatnya kerja lembur.

Satu jam setelah ia melakukan pekerjaannya, ia mendengar suara tangan tertepuk beberapa kali hingga membuat ia dan seluruh karyawan menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap heran ke manager mereka, Choi Dongwook, dan sosok beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan datar terpasang di wajahnya.

Apa itu manager atau bos baru mereka?

Dongwook akhirnya angkat bicara, "Baiklah, perhatian semuanya, selama beberapa bulan kedepan, ia akan menggantikanku dalam memimpin kalian." Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mempersilahkan pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Silahkan, Dong-_ssi_."

Seungri terpaku sejenak. Tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah melihat sosok itu, tapi… di mana?"

Ia hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Dong Youngbae, mohon kerjasamanya."

Suara itu.

Tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya.

Jangan-jangan—

"Aah! Kau!" Tanpa sadar, Seungri berteriak dan refleks menunjuk bos barunya itu dengan jari telunjuknya."

Sosok itu terlihat terkejut sebelum berdehem pelan dan meresponnya dengan tenang, "Ah, kau yang barusan melamun di lift itu kan?"

Sebelum Seungri sempat merespon, Dongwook segera menatapnya tajam dan memotong suasana dengan angkat bicara, "Baik, baik, cukup basa-basinya. Lee-_ssi_, turunkan tanganmu, dan Dong-_ssi_, maafkan atas perilakunya yang tidak sopan, dia memang terkadang seperti itu; masih seperti anak remaja."

Pipi Seungri segera memanas seperti terbakar karena saking malunya dan segera duduk dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu yang terlalu memuncak hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk perkenalannya. Dong-_ssi_, akan kutunjukkan ruang kerjamu yang baru. Ayo." Ucapnya sebelum mengantar Youngbae keluar dari ruang kerja mereka.

Tanpa memperhatikan senyum Youngbae yang semakin melebar akan reaksinya barusan.

* * *

"Ya, ng, maaf _Umma_, kerjaanku masih menumpuk—jadi tolong jaga Hayi sampai aku pulang. _Ne, ne. _Terima kasih _Umma! Saranghae~_"

Dan Seungri segera memutuskan panggilan dengan menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

Salahkan Dongwook, dia yang sudah membuatnya kembali lembur dan terpaksa harus kembali menitipkan Hayi di rumah _Umma_-nya. Ia sampai sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga ada bos baru bila Dongwook masih berkuasa seperti ini.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, ia kembali mengerjakan berkas yang Dongwook berikan padanya dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela mengganjal di hatinya. Setan. Dasar Setan Merah sialan. Mentang-mentang punya istri, seenaknya saya menangguhkan tugas ke orang lain. Sialan!

Seandainya Jiyong masih di sini, mungkin dia akan merengek ke seniornya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk mempercepat penyelesaian berkas ini, sayangnya… well, _kencan_.

Yap, Jiyong dan kekasihnya, Seunghyun.

Seungri hanya bisa gigit jari ketika tersadar akan statusnya yang masih sendiri.

Seandainya ia tidak sesibuk sekarang, pasti ia setidaknya memiliki waktu untuk mencari calon ibu baru untuk Hayi. Setidaknya. Tapi ia kembali berpikir, bila ada waktu pun belum tentu ia mendapatkan calon yang cocok. Kenapa ia berani berbicara seperti itu? Beberapa temannya sudah pernah mencoba mengajaknya ikut kencan buta; dan hasilnya nol.

Ah, betapa miris hidupnya sekarang.

"Hei."

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menatap ke atas, dan juga menemukan sosok bos barunya tengah memandangnya dengan senyum tertahan terlukis di wajahnya.

_Siapa tadi namanya? Dong Young-blah?_, lupa dengan nama keluarga bos barunya itu, ia merespon dengan sebisanya, "Uh—ya, Bos?"

Ia tertawa pelan. Seungri sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan dengan respon bosnya yang di luar dugaan. Apa ia barusan mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu atau apa? Bukannya ia hanya merespon dengan sangat kelewat pendek namun sopan?

"Tidak usah terlalu kaku, aku tahu kau lupa namaku." Ia bisa merasakan pipinya semakin memanas akan perkataannya barusan. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia jadi selemah ini? "Dong Youngbae, kalau kau?"

Seungri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari menjawabnya dengan susah payah, "Uh... Lee Seunghyun, namun karyawan di perusahaan ini terbiasa memanggil saya—"

Youngbae tersenyum, "'Aku' saja tidak apa-apa."

Ia segera membenarkan perkataannya, "—mereka terbiasa memanggilku Seungri."

Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dengan refleks ia merespon, "Seungri? Pemenang?" Belum sempat Seungri merespon, Youngbae segera menengahinya dengan cepat, "Kenapa mereka memanggilmu begitu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Kenapa? Dia sendiri lupa soal itu. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan itu hingga ia sudah tidak memikirkan darimana nama itu berasal. "Mungkin karena… wajahku terlihat seorang pemenang?" Responnya asal.

"Ha?"

"Err, _victory, victory_!" dan selanjutnya Seungri mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, mereka berdua sama-sama orang Korea, untuk apa ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk berbicara dengannya? "Uh… maksudku—" ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Seungri. Seungri. Seung—Seunghyun. Choi Seunghyun—ah! Itu dia! "Ka-karena ada dua Seunghyun dan aku yang lebih muda, agar mereka tidak bingung, mereka memanggilku Seungri. Nah, i-itu alasannya!"

Youngbae hanya menahan tawanya—walaupun ia yakin bos barunya ini belum (dan tidak akan pernah) mengerti apa yang ia maksud—dan angkat bicara, "Apa tidak orang yang pernah bilang padamu kalau kau itu lucu?"

Lucu?

Halo, Lee Seunghyun, pria (yang menurutnya) paling tampan di _management_ ini dibilang lucu oleh sesamanya?

Pasti bos barunya ini salah makan sewaktu jam makan siang.

"Tidak—tidak juga, mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya." Seungri segera meresponnya dengan senormal mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan '_Dong-_sshi, _barusan kau salah makan ya?_' dengan polosnya atau bisa-bisa besok pagi ia menerima surat peringatan di atas meja kerjanya. Jangan sampai. "Baru Dong-_ssi_ yang memberitahuku."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Youngbae. Cukup panggil Youngbae—ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu?"

"Uh… 32 tahun." Seungri perlahan menganalisa bos barunya ini dengan heran. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang tergolong fleksibel sepertinya; tidak terlalu terikat dengan aturan namun masih bisa terlihat sopan di matanya. "Dong—maksudku, Youngbae-_ssi_?"

Jawaban singkat, "34 tahun."

Tunggu. 34 tahun?

"Aku tahu kau mempertanyakan tinggiku, tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa." Ah, ketahuan. "Tapi tidak kusangka juga, kukira umurmu masih sekitar 20-an."

Sepertinya mulai saat ini Seungri harus selalu bersyukur dianugerahi wajah awet muda oleh Tuhan. "Terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum mencuri pandang berkas yang tengah Seungri kerjakan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang kantor. Ia tidak melihat karyawan lain; yang ia lihat hanyalah Seungri yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sepi. Di kantor itu hanya ada mereka berdua dengan suara pendingin yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya dan suara ketikan menjadi musik penggiring.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya heran. Dari jadwal yang Dongwook berikan padanya, seharusnya seluruh karyawan pulang pada pukul tujuh malam; dan membuatnya kebingungan ialah sekarang sudah pukul sembilan dan Seungri masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Atau dia mengambil _shift_ malam juga?

Seungri menggeleng lemah, "Seharusnya, tapi… Choi-_ssi_ tiba-tiba memberikan berkas ini pada menit-menit terakhir." Ia mendesah pelan dan menunjuk berkas yang menumpuk di sampingnya. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dan ia bisa pulang dan memeluk mesra dan bergulat manja guling di atas ranjangnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit—

"Setelah ini ada waktu?"

Ia menghentikan jemari tangannya tepat di atas _keyboard_ dan menatap bos barunya itu dengan heran, "Eh?"

Youngbae terlihat salah tingkah dan refleks mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, tidak, tidak apa, pasti ada istri yang menunggumu di rumah—"

"—kami sudah cerai kok." Seungri menjawabnya dengan ringan. Ia meneruskan perkataannya sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Mau mengajakku minum? Terima kasih, tapi aku menolak. Hayi sudah menungguku di rumah."

"Hayi?"

"Putriku satu-satunya."

"Pasti berat ya, sampai membuatmu melamun di lift tadi pagi." Wajah Seungri memanas. Tuhan, sudah berapa kali wajahnya memanas hanya karena perkataan pria yang tengah berada di atasnya itu?

Seungri kembali menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa—selesai! Wohoo!" Setelah puas berteriak penuh kebahagiaan, ia segera menyimpan datanya dan mematikan komputernya sembari membereskan berkas yang tercecer di mejanya. Ranjangku sayang, aku datang! "Mungkin kalau Youngbae-_ssi_ mengajakku di lain waktu, akan kupikirkan. _Is that okay with you?_"

"Dengan senang hati." Youngbae tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala Seungri pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah lift, "Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Seungri terpaku.

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya bergemuruh? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah hingga jantungnya meronta meminta istirahat. Mungkin. Mungkin ia terlalu rindu kepada ranjangnya dan tubuhnya sudah meronta ingin istirahat. Mungkin. Mungkin saja.

Tidak mungkin tepukan kepala bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Tidak, tidak tidak tidak. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

…ya kan?

Ah, sebaiknya dia pulang saja.

* * *

"Ayah pulang—whoa! Hayi, kau mengagetkan Ayahmu yang tampan ini!"

_Umma_-nya pun hanya menghela napas ketika Seungri dengan narsisnya memuji dirinya sendiri ketika Hayi menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Entahlah, semenjak ia bercerai dengan Dara, sifatnya berubah sekali.

Atau entah, itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Beliau hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Seungri memeluk Hayi balik dan menyeret dirinya masuk ke apartemen, mendekati dirinya yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan ekspresi lega terpasang di wajahnya. "Seunghyun-_ah, _bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Seungri membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah."

"Baiklah, sepertinya peran _Umma_ sudah selesai. _Umma_ pulang dulu, istirahat yang cukup." Ia mengambil tasnya dan memeluk mereka berdua sebelum berjalan keluar apartemen. "Ah ya, tadi _Umma_ dengar ada tetangga baru di pintu sebelah. Jangan lupa sapa mereka besok."

Pemilik kantung mata seperti panda itu mengerjapkan matanya heran, "Siapa?"

Beliau hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entah, _Umma_ juga tidak kenal. Sudah ya, selamat malam." Ia mencium kening Hayi pelan, "Kau juga Manis_._"

Hayi membalasnya dengan mengecup pipi Neneknya pelan dan melambaikan tangannya ketika beliau berjalan keluar apartemen mereka, "Hati-hati Nek!"

Setelah memastikan _Umma_-nya pulang, Seungri segera menggendong Hayi dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya, memastikan putri kesayangannya tersebut bisa tidur dengan lelap. Hayi tidak melawan, ia suka di saat-saat Ayahnya tersebut memberi perhatian. Mereka jarang sekali menyisihkan waktu bersama karena Seungri yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, karena itu Hayi memanfaatkan wajah imutnya dengan _aegyo_ andalannya yang merupakan kelemahan Ayahnya yang satu itu dan—well, bisa dilihat sendiri hasilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau tambah berat—" belum selesai Seungri berkomentar, Hayi mencubit kedua pipi Ayahnya itu dan menariknya selebar mungkin, "—ahaha, aduh, aduh sakit!"

Hayi mengerang kesal, "Yah! Aku tidak seberat itu!"

Ia tertawa pelan, "Kenyataannya memang begitu—aduh, aduh, kalau Hayi tarik pipi Ayah terus-terusan nanti Hayi tidak punya Ayah tampan lagi lho!"

"Narsis!" tapi Hayi tetap menarik pipi Seungri hingga mereka sampai di kamarnya.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamarnya, Seungri segera menurunkan Hayi ke ranjang berkover biru langit yang dipenuhi boneka beruang berwarna biru dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan mengecup dahinya pelan. "Oke, sekarang saatnya Putri Lee Hayi yang merupakan putri tercantik dari Raja Tertampan Lee Seunghyun," pipi putihnya tertarik oleh jemari lentik putrinya, lagi, "untuk tidur dan berpertualang di dunia impiannya. Ya?"

Hayi mengangguk kecil dan melepas tangannya.

"Selamat tidur Sayang." Seungri pun mengecup pipi Hayi sebelum menepuk kepalanya lembut dan mematikan lampu kamarnya dan keluar. Sebelum ia menutup pintunya, Hayi pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimut, bersiap ke alam mimpinya. "Jangan lupa mimpikan Ayah tampanmu ini ya~" dan ia pun menutup pintunya sebelum terkena lemparan beruang '_I ‹3 HI'_ darinya.

Nah, saatnya Ayah tampan yang satu ini untuk tidur dan bermanja-manja dengan ranjang kesayangannya~

* * *

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi dan Seungri masih terlelap di bawah selimut hangatnya.

Hayi mencoba membangunkan Ayahnya yang satu itu, berulang-ulang, dan hasilnya nol. Menarik selimut; selimutnya ditarik lagi, menarik pipi Ayahnya seperti biasanya; ia tetap terlelap seperti bayi, mencubit daerah pinggang; ia hanya mengerang pelan dan kembali terlelap.

_Kebo!_

Lelah dengan cara-caranya yang gagal, dengan pasrah ia mengingatkan apa yang diamanatkan Neneknya tadi malam dengan membisikkannya di telingan Seungri, "Yah, katanya hari ini mau mengunjungi tetangga baru? Jadi tidak?"

Setengah sadar, Seungri meresponnya dengan sedikit mengerang (yang terdengar) frustasi, "Biarkan aku tidur—"

"AYAH!"

Seungri refleks menutup kepalanya dengan selimut, mencoba menghindari teriakan putrinya yang tergolong memekakkan telinga, "—baik, baik, satu jam lagi dan Ayah akan siapkan Hayi sarapan, oke? Sana mandi dulu."

"Aish." Hayi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan keluar dari kamar Seungri dan menuruti apa yang Ayahnya barusan suruh: mandi. …yah, dia memang belum mandi sih.

Seungri menggeliat malas di ranjangnya sebelum kembali terlelap di dalam tidurnya, mencoba menikmati liburan akhir pekan yang terasa seperti tiket surga untuknya. Sudah cukup dengan jumlah tumpukan berkas tak berperikemanusiaan dari Dongwook, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat untuk menghadapi monster pekerjaannya lagi besok senin.

Istirahat.

Istirahat.

Tidur—

Dan terlelap!

* * *

"Yah."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Ayaaaaah."

Sedikit respon; menggeliat namun kelopak mata memaksa untuk terpejam.

"Ayah," Hayi menghela napas. "Ayahku yang tampan dan gagah berani bagaikan laksana penjunjung keadilan," err, dimana ia bisa menemukan kantung muntah? "Bangunlah, putri kesayanganmu ini sudah tidak sabar menunggu sarapan spesial buatan Ayahandanya yang paling ia cinta. Karena itu, BISA AYAH BANGUN SEKARANG?" rayunya dan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menaikkan oktaf suaranya hingga setinggi yang ia bisa.

Serangan telak.

Seungri spontan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerang kesal. Ah, hancurlah harapannya untuk bisa bersantai dan bermesraan lebih lama dengan ranjangnya. "Yah! Setidaknya bangunkan Ayahmu ini dengan cara yang lebih halus! Kau ingin Ayah cepat tua ya?"

Dengan polos Hayi menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Bukannya Ayah yang barusan bilang _'satu jam lagi dan akan Ayah buatkan sarapan'_? Ini sudah pukul delapan; yang menurut materi yang kupelajari di sekolah, itu berarti sekarang adalah waktu yang dijanjikan Ayah."

Pria yang tengah terduduk karena saking kagetnya oleh teriakan putrinya itu hanya menghela napas. Aish. Sifatnya sama persis seperti Dara—atau malah dia sendiri? "Baik, baik!" Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum menepuk pipinya keras agar ia terbangun dengan sempurna dan beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Tunggu di ruang televisi, Ayah mandi dulu."

Hayi tersenyum, "Siap!" dan keluar dari kamar Seungri dengan tidak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

Dengan malas, Seungri melepas pakaiannya dan mulai masuk ke ruang _shower,_ membiarkan tubuhnya terbasuh seluruhnya oleh rintik air yang menghujaminya dengan hangat. Berbagai pikiran mengenai menu sarapan apa yang harus ia buat mulai berterbangan di dalam otaknya, memaksanya untuk menghilangkan kenikmatan kantuknya dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan keluar dengan buru-buru. Jujur saja, dia memang mulai terbiasa dengan sosoknya yang berupa _single-parent_, hanya saja terkadang ia merindukan seseorang yang mengurus dirinya dan menemani dirinya di saat ia kesepian.

Dia kesepian; ia rindu dengan sentuhan kasih sayang di tubuhnya; ia rindu dengan seseorang yang bisa mengurus dirinya dengan senyum hangat; ia rindu semuanya, tentu. Tapi… ia hanya terlalu malas untuk memulai sebuah hubungan khusus dengan orang lain.

Walaupun wajahnya tergolong _lumayan_, belum tentu ada wanita yang mau dengan pria yang sudah memiliki satu anak berumur 12 tahun dengan ikhlasnya.

Setelah merasa cukup kering, Seungri segera berpakaian sesantai yang ia bisa dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambutnya yang masih berantakan karena basah. Dengan malas, ia berjalan ke dapur dan mulai mengambil apron hitam yang menggantung di pintu dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas. Tunggu. Ia belum memikirkan menunya. "Sebentar—" ia kembali menutup kulkasnya dan menatap ke Hayi yang asyik menggambar di buku barunya. "—Hayi, kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya sembari memakai apronnya.

Hayi menghentikan kegiatannya dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan sarapan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang. "Ng—bagaimana kalau Lasagna Yah?"

Seungri berpikir sejenak. Boleh juga. Ia sedikit bosan dengan sarapan roti panggang dan dua buah telur mata sapi seperti biasanya. "Boleh, tunggu ya."

"Yaaa."

Ia segera melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil bahan dan mulai memasaknya. Setelah ia mencampur seluruh bahannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah loyang, ia memasukkan loyang itu dalam oven dan meng-_setting_-nya selama 30 menit dengan suhu 75°C sebelum menutupnya dan mulai menyiapkan salad dan saus untuk pelengkap. Sibuk. Sibuk.

Sampai ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya bunyi.

"Hayi, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? Ayah masih memasak." Suruhnya dengan tangan masih memegang spatula. Tidak mungkin sekali ia membukakan pintu untuk tamu dengan keadaannya sekarang; kaus putih dengan celana _training_ hitam, rambut berantakan, dan memakai apron. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti?

Tanpa menjawab, Hayi hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, membukakan pintu dengan senyum cerahnya, "Selamat pagi, ada yang—"

"Pagi."

"—bisa saya bantu?" terusnya dengan senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Jujur saja, Hayi sedikit terkejut dengan sosok pria yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Tingginya tidak setinggi Ayahnya; mungkin beberapa senti lebih rendah darinya. Wajahnya lumayan tampan; model rambutnya yang _mohawk _terlihat kontras dengan matanya yang sipit dan senyumnya yang terlihat manis (walaupun di dalam hatinya ia mengaku bahwa Ayahnya masih lebih tampan darinya). _Tapi kelihatannya baik_, batinnya ketika melihat tatapannya yang melunak terhadapnya.

"Err—apa orang tuamu ada di rumah?" Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, aku baru saja pindah di pintu sebelah, namaku—"

Seungri segera menghampiri Hayi dengan merapihkan rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya sekilas, "Hayi, siapa yang datang? _Ahjumma_ yang biasanya?"

Hayi menggeleleng pelan, "Bukan, beliau yang Nenek bilang tadi malam."

Masih belum melihat sosok di hadapannya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, paham dengan situasinya sekarang. "Ah, begitu?" Perlahan ia menatap ke arah pintu, "Salam kenal, nama saya—"

Dan ia merasa sama sekali tidak berpijak di tanah saat itu juga.

"Yo-Yo-Youngbae-_ssi_?"

Ia bisa melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan _shock_; iris hitam kelamnya memecah dengan sempurna di balik kelopak mata sipitnya.

"Seungri-_ssi_?"

Iris coklat mahoni milik Seungri ikut memecah, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya saat ini. Dia, Dong Youngbae, yang merupakan bos barunya satu hari lalu, tengah berada di hadapannya, di depan apartemennya, dengan tangan membawa kantung plastik putih bertuliskan sesuatu—yang Seungri tebak nama sebuah toko roti—dan menatapnya dengan bingung bercampur kaget terlukis di wajahnya.

Hayi menatap kedua pria di sebelahnya dengan kebingungan, "Ayah kenal dia?"

Ia mengangguk kaku, "Sa-sangat kenal."

Melihat situasi yang mulai aneh, Youngbae segera menengahi dengan memberikan bungkus plastik putih itu ke tangan Hayi dan angkat bicara, "Halo Hayi, namaku Dong Youngbae, dan aku bos baru Ayahmu—dan juga akan menjadi tetangga barumu mulai saat ini. Salam kenal." Dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah, begitu ya?" Hayi mengangguk paham—namun Seungri benar-benar meragukannya. "Namaku Lee Hayi, umur 12 tahun, salam kenal!" lanjutnya dengan membungkuk sopan.

Seungri masih terpaku di posisinya. Ia benar-benar masih tidak bisa memproses semua peristiwa yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini: bos baru, sikap yang tidak biasa, hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang ketika melihat sosoknya, dan—tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?

Berdebar-debar?

Dia?

Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam?

Dan perasaan tidak enak apa yang tiba-tiba mendera batinnya ketika ia melihat Youngbae berada di hadapannya?

Apa ini yang orang katakan dengan… bencana tak tersurat?

* * *

_His story's still left unwritten._

_So, to the next chapter!_

* * *

_anneyonghaseo! haseo anneyong! _/ditampar

yak, saya kembali dengan ffic multichap yang tibatiba terlintas di otak dan hanya diselesaikan dalam waktu dua hari pada saat malam dengan pair yang baru saya suka akhirakhir ini! /dan kemudian di headbang/

mungkin terlalu ooc? deskrip yang terlalu santai? ending yang absurd? atau… Seungri yang kelewat narsis? _I deserve fluff!_ /woi

ehm, maaf.

sekali lagi, halo semuanya!

kenapa pair-nya baeri alias taeyang dan seungri? jujur saja, setiap saya membuat ffic gtop/topgd, bawaannya pasti mau buatnya angst—dan jujur saja saya frustasi karena pasti ujung-ujungnya WB, belum lagi sequel OMN yang bahkan belum selesai dan juga… UN DI DEPAN MATA SAUDARA-SAUDARA DAN SAYA DENGAN SANTAINYA MENULIS FANFIKSI INI. /udah

dan yah, di fandom ini kelihatannya sepi dengan penggemar baeri. jujur, kalau kita _tossing aside_-kan perihal bae yang alim, bae dan riri itu cukup unyu untuk dijadikan kopel. riri yang player dan bae yang masih suci akan dunia 'kekasih' /apa ini/ itu… terlihat… perfect dan _fuwafuwa_. entah kenapa.

_But I still ship gtop/topgd though, it just that I write this fanfiction and baeri just came nowhere but popped up in my mind._

btw Lee Hayi itu **Lee Hi**, salah satu artis baru YG Entertainment yang debut pada tahun 2012 dan mendapat julukan _Monster Rookie_ karena banyaknya penghargaan yang ia dapat _despise_ _her age _dan lamanya dia debut. amgee, umur dia baru 16 tahun dan suaranya, suaranya itu… kelewat _husky_ dan dewasa! HiHeel for lives (after VIP)!

kenapa dia yang jadi anaknya seungri? gapapa, karena nama marganya sama, jadi pakai dia aja. btw juga dia itu unyu :3 /alasanapaini

sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


	2. never expected life

_**roleplay**_**: ****D****. ****Y**oung-bae/**L****. ****S**eung-hyun

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT**

_**warning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness_—_just for safety,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, beberapa prokem Indonesia terselip lol, BL, AU, _**fluff **_gagal?

_**summary**_**:** Miris memang, terkadang hidup itu tidak sesuai yang manusia rencanakan; entah itu berbelok ke jalur rahmat ataupun jalur yang salah. — TaeyangSeungri / Baeri ‹2/?›

_**genre**_**: **_family _/ _romance_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Tough Single-Parenting**_

**「**_sore wa… zenzen muri darou?_**」**

**x****xx**

* * *

Seungri masih terdiam di balik pintu apartemennya ketika Hayi menarik-narik celana training-nya pelan dan mencoba mengembalikan dirinya ke realita.

Entah kenapa kali ini Seungri merasa Tuhan tengah merencanakan sesuatu dan menyiapkan kejutan yang begitu besar untuknya. Kelewat besar hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang ia dapatkan nanti.

Tuhan, apa yang tengah Kau rencanakan untuknya?

"Yah? Ayah?"

Ia tersentak pelan sebelum mengerjapkan matanya dan merespon dengan terbata-bata, "Y-ya?"

Ujung bibir Youngbae tertarik pelan, menahan senyumnya agar tidak semakin melebar layaknya topeng pantonim, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Pagi."

Seungri membungkukkan tubuhnya rendah, "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

Ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hayi pelan sebelum mulai berlalu dari apartemennya, membawa beberapa kantung yang barusan ia juga berikan padanya dan mulai menghampiri tetangga lainnya.

Hayi pun menutup pintunya dan menarik lengan Seungri pelan, "Bisa kita sarapan sekarang?"

Seungri tersenyum, "Tentu. Ayo." dan menggandeng tangan mungil putrinya itu ke meja makan.

Mungkin bos (dan tetangga) barunya ini tidak buruk juga.

Dia baik, lumayan tampan (sebenarnya dia tidak perlu menyebutkan bagian ini), penampilannya tidak sesuai dengan kebaikan hatinya—tapi ia sendiri tidak masalah akan hal itu, dan cara bicaranya yang halus dan sopan cukup membuat Seungri merasa tertarik padanya.

Sepertinya mereka bisa akrab nantinya.

Semoga.

* * *

"Hari ini kita mau kemana Yah?"

Seungri—yang tengah menonton televisi—mulai mengubah posisinya dan melihat ke Hayi yang mulai beralih membaca novel. "Ada tempat yang ingin Hayi kunjungi?"

Hayi terdiam. Jemari lentiknya mulai membatasi halaman novelnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan, mulai berpikir ke mana sebaiknya mereka pergi. "Ng…"

"Ya?"

Ia bergumam pelan, "…kalau ke Jiyong-_ahjussi_?"

Seungri mengerjapkan matanya, heran, "Hayi serius ingin ke sana?"

Putrinya mengangguk dengan semangat, "Aku ingin bertemu Seunghyun-_ahjussi_!"

Ah.

Begitu rupanya.

"…Ayah tidak keberatan sih, tapi—sebentar, biar Ayah tanya dulu." Ia segera beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mengambil ponsel di kamarnya, mencoba menghubungi Jiyong dengan sabar—berusaha mengantisipasi apa yang akan ia dengar pertama kali bila panggilannya tersambung.

Seunghyun termasuk orang yang terlalu posesif, menurutnya sih.

'_Panda?'_

Oh, sudah tersambung.

Ia memulai pembicaraan dengan ringan, "_Hyung_, boleh kami ke rumahmu? Hayi ingin bertemu dengan Seunghyun-_hyung_." Jeda sejenak, ia meneruskan dengan nada riang, "Tenang, dia memang suka padanya, tapi dia tetap milikmu, tenang saja."

Seungri hampir tertawa ketika mendengar dengusan kesal Seunghyun dan gerutuan _'Sialan kau.'_ dan suara Jiyong yang tertawa kecil dan berusaha menenangkannya dari ponselnya.

Jiyong meresponnya dengan santai, _'Boleh saja. Dan hei, bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan, tapi—argh, Hyunnie, kalau kau lakukan itu lagi aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu. Maaf, barusan pembicaraan kita sampai dimana?'_

Dan tawa garing lah yang keluar dari Seungri.

Melakukannya?

Ha.

Main dokter-dokteran?

Aish.

"Lupakan," Terkadang Seungri sendiri berpikir kenapa sampai sekarang hubungan pertemanan mereka masih bisa bertahan walaupun hubungan kedua _hyung_-nya bisa dibilang tidak normal. "Bagaimana kalau pukul satu?"

'_Boleh saja. Sampai bertemu tiga jam lagi—_Hyung!_'_

Seungri memutar bola matanya, sudah kelewat bosan dengan nada suara Jiyong yang mulai meninggi akibat perlakuan _Hyung_ yang satunya—yang entah, dia tidak pernah mau tahu, "Oke, pastikan kalian sudah selesai bermain dokter-dokterannya, aku masih ingin memiliki anak yang polos."

'_Ah, sialan kau Panda—wakh!'_

Dan panggilan terputus—lebih tepatnya diputuskan oleh Seungri.

"Dokter-dokteran?"

Dengan refleks ia berbalik dan menatap Hayi—yang tengah berada di depan pintu kamarnya—dengan panik.

_Gawat._

Hayi menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus penasaran—yang sangat jelas terlihat di iris matanya. Seungri berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak panik dan mulai mencari-cari alasan apa yang pas supaya putri tersayangnya tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh.

"So—soalnya Seunghyun-_ahjussi_ sedikit kekanak-kanakan, jadi kadang dia mengajak Jiyong-_ahjussi_ bermain dengannya. Aneh kan?" Mungkin setelah ini dia harus meminta maaf kepada Seunghyun akan citranya yang rusak karena perkataannya. Ah, ia bisa pikirkan itu nanti. "Yah, Seunghyun-_ahjussi_ memang aneh sih."

Putrinya mengangguk polos, "Oh, begitu ya." Seungri segera mengiyakannya dengan anggukan cepat. "Ayah, nanti boleh tidak aku mengajak Seunghyun-_ahjussi_ bermain dokter-dokteran juga?"

Seungri menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mencoba menakut-nakuti Hayi agar tidak mempertanyakannya lebih jauh, "Tidaktidaktidak, bahaya bila bermain dokter-dokteran dengan Seunghyun-_ahjussi_, bisa-bisa nanti Hayi disuntik betulan dan masuk rumah sakit dan disuntik yang lebih sakit lagi dan dan—"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

Ia segera menghela napas lega, "—baguslah kalau Hayi paham. Nah, tiga jam lagi kita kesana. Jangan lupa siap-siap, oke?"

Hayi mengangguk sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah dan asyik dengan novel yang barusan ia baca, meninggalkan Seungri yang menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan menghela napas panjang sembari menepuk dadanya pelan, lega karena putrinya tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Mungkin sebaiknya lain kali ia harus memilih kata yang seimplisit mungkin agar Hayi tidak salah sangka dan menanyakannya dengan wajah polos dan suara imutnya itu.

Dia lemah dengan suara imut.

Atau bahasa kerennya, _voice fetish_.

* * *

Ketakutan Seungri akan kunjungannya ke rumah Jiyong hanya satu: mempergoki mereka tengah bermain '_dokter-dokteran'_.

Ia sih sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing soal tindakan mereka—itu rumah mereka, mereka bisa melakukan apa pun yang mereka suka dan dia tidak perduli, hanya saja sekarang ia tengah membawa Hayi, putri satu-satunya dan ia masih ingin memiliki anak yang polos.

Susahnya memiliki dua _hyung_ yang melewati batas—_but it's not like he's disgusted by it or what, he just thought that both of them were too much._

_No one will do that every single time_.

_Well, you-know-what._

_How they did that anyway?_

Tidak ingin berpikiran lebih jauh lagi, Seungri segera menekan bel beberapa kali, berharap Jiyong membuka pintunya dengan penampilan normal, tanpa warna merah di sekitar lehernya atau pun bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Oh, kau rupanya."

Dan yang ia temukan di sana ialah Seunghyun dengan senyum idiotnya dan (syukurnya) berpenampilan normal.

"Halo _Hyung_, sudah selesai bermainnya?" Seungri menanyakannya dengan senyum penuh arti terlukis di wajahnya, dengan tangan menggandeng putrinya—yang tengah membawa kantung plastik berisi lasagna yang sudah ia hangatkan tadi pagi.

Seunghyun membalas senyumnya dengan arti yang sama, "Tentu saja, dan halo Hayi-_ah_, apa kabar?"

Dan respon Hayi adalah bersembunyi di balik punggung Seungri, menghindari sapaan Seunghyun dengan wajah memerah.

…_umurmu berapa sih_, batin Seungri heran. "Oke, ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi aku memasak lasagna, kalau tidak keberatan silahkan diterima." Ia angkat bicara dengan menunjuk jemari putih Hayi yang tengah membawa kantung plastik. "Ayo Hayi, berikan pada _ahjussi_."

Perlahan, Hayi keluar dari balik punggung Seungri dan memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Seunghyun dengan wajah tertunduk, dengan semburat merah pekat menjalar di seluruh permukaan pipi putihnya. "I-ini."

Pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu menerimanya dengan senyum hangat, "Terima kasih."

Hayi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Seunghyun segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk sembari mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan pemberian Seungri di dapur dan menyiapkan minuman untuk tamunya. Seungri mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tetap bersih seperti terakhir ia kemari, dengan beberapa perabotan baru menghiasi rumah mereka.

…sepertinya Seunghyun terlalu memanjakan Jiyong.

Ah ya.

"Sana, katanya Hayi ingin bertemu dengan Seunghyun-_ahjussi_?" Ia menatap putrinya—yang duduk dengan kaku di sofa—dengan heran. Sejak kapan ia jadi sepemalu ini? "Ayo, biar Ayah antar. Kebetulan _Ahjussi_ ada di dapur."

Hayi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Seungri dengan langkah kaku. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan menepuk kepalanya pelan agar ia tenang sebelum mengantar Hayi ke dapur dan meninggalkannya bersama Seunghyun, dan melangkah menuju ke kamar Jiyong yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan sebatang hidungnya semenjak kedatangannya.

Perlahan, Seungri mengetuk pintunya dengan kebingungan tersuara jelas di nada bicaranya, "_Hyung_? Boleh aku masuk?" Tak ada respon, Seungri menautkan alisnya heran, tidak biasanya Jiyong tidak merespon panggilannya walaupun sekantuk apa pun dia. "_Hyung_?"

Masih tidak ada respon—dan dengan suksesnya membuat Seungri penasaran setengah mati.

Separah itukah Seunghyun?

Ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya yang tiba-tiba meremang.

Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, pintu terbuka dengan sosok Jiyong yang tengah menguap dan menatapnya dengan bingung—dengan rambut tidurnya yang masih belum ia bereskan. Normal. Penampilan yang sangat normal untuk orang yang barusan saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

…haruskah ia bersyukur karena tidak menemukan hal aneh pada _Hyung_ tersayangnya ini?

"Ri? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu aneh sekali—" sebelum Seungri sempat menjawab, Jiyong menggeleng pelan, "—tapi biasanya memang aneh sih."

Ia tarik ucapannya barusan.

Seungri menghela napas pelan, "Serius, _Hyung_, perkataanmu barusan benar-benar sesuatu." Jiyong hanya tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawakanmu lasagna. Sudah ditaruh Seunghyun-_hyung_ di dapur."

Ekspresi Jiyong mencerah, "Serius?"

Ia mengangguk kecil.

Senyumnya mulai merekah—dan Seungri bisa tebak bila _hyung_-nya tengah berada dalam _happiness stats_, "Oke, biarkan aku mandi dulu."

"Oke."

* * *

Sementara Seungri tengah menunggu Jiyong selesai dengan kegiatan 'bersiap-siap'-nya, ia mengobservasi Hayi yang mulai rileks dan bermain dengan Seunghyun, dengan senyum manisnya yang mulai terhias di wajahnya.

_Aih, manisnya. Aku tidak menyangka sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu orang yang biasanya menarik pipiku._

Permainan mereka tidak terlalu heboh, hanya bermain tangan tepuk dan beberapa permainan lain yang tidak menggunakan alat, tapi ekspresi Hayi yang jarang sekali ia lihat membuat Seungri sedikit tertegun akan perubahan putrinya yang drastis ketika ia berada di hadapan Seunghyun.

Ia merasa disisihkan.

"Pasti berat, mengurus anak sendirian."

Dan ia menemukan sumber suara itu tengah berada di sampingnya, dengan rambut yang belum kering dan pakaian santai namun tetap terlihat _fashionable_.

Seungri menggeleng kecil, "Tidak juga." Ia bisa merasakan Jiyong tengah membelai punggungnya pelan dan ia hanya membiarkannya. "Lagipula aku tidak sendirian, kan ada kau _Hyung_."

Jiyong merespon dengan tenang, "Aku sama sekali tidak membantumu, kau sendiri yang membantu dirimu sendiri."

Ia tertawa pelan, "Mana mungkin." dan kembali mengfokuskan pengamatannya ke Hayi yang sekarang tengah digendong oleh Seunghyun. "_Is that even possible_?"

"_It is_."

Tawanya pun menghilang dari wajahnya.

Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Jujur saja, setelah kau bercerai dari Dara, kupikir kau akan menangis dan berlari ke arahku, meminta pertolongan atau semacamnya," ia terdiam sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi _dongsaeng_-nya yang masih belum berubah dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi kau tidak, kau sadar bila kau sudah bukan bocah lagi, yang lari dari masalah dan menyalahkan orang lain sebagai penyebabnya, tetapi seorang ayah yang memiliki putri sebagai tanggung jawab dan mau tidak mau kau harus menanggungnya."

Seungri hanya terdiam.

"Dan jujur saja, aku iri padamu."

Iris matanya melebar, dan menatap Jiyong dengan bingung.

Jiyong tersenyum, bukan senyum seringai atau senyum melecehkan yang sering ia pakai untuk mengerjainya, tapi senyum—senyum polos dan iris cokelat mahoni yang seperti tersirat makna _'aku serius'_, dan jujur saja, baru kali ini Seungri melihat Jiyong tersenyum dengan sangat polosnya seperti malaikat yang tersasar di bumi.

"Aku iri dengan keteguhanmu dalam menghadapi semuanya. Aku serius, dengan umurmu—yang dulu—masih 26 tahun, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seteguh itu di tahun pertama perceraianmu." Jiyong menambahkan ucapannya yang barusan terpotong oleh tatapan Seungri. "Padahal dulu sebelum kau menikah dan sesudahnya sepertinya sifatmu sama saja, kekanakan dan… _clingy_?"

Seungri masih belum menjawab.

Sebuah tepukan di punggung Seungri mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Yah, berjuanglah. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Jiyong kembali tersenyum sebelum menyusul Seunghyun yang mulai mengangkat Hayi dan berputar-putar seperti _roller_, mencoba untuk andil dalam permainan mereka.

Perlahan ujung bibir Seungri tertarik ke atas, tersenyum ketika merasa beban yang tertumpu di pundaknya perlahan menghilang setelah mendengar apa yang sudah Jiyong katakan barusan. Memang, _single-parent_ itu berat dan ia akui itu, tapi karena Hayi lah ia bertahan. Karena Hayi. Hayi.

Hayi. Hayi. Hayi. Dan Hayi.

Karena ia sayang padanya dan tidak ingin putrinya berakhir dengan terjerumus dalam hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah.

Walaupun ia sadar dengan batas kemampuannya, ia berusaha, ia berusaha agar semuanya berjalan sesuai yang seharusnya; rekreasi dengan keluarga, makan malam bersama keluarga, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan 'keluarga (utuh)'. Ia berusaha, dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah hingga saat ini.

Dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki _Hyung_ semacam Jiyong dan Seunghyun, yang setia menemaninya ketika ia tengah berada di dalam posisi yang sulit dan tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya dalam situasi seburuk apa pun, dan juga berusaha membantunya dalam berbagai cara (yang terkadang ia sendiri pun tidak pernah memperkirakannya).

_Terima kasih._

Mungkin lain kali ia harus mengatakan itu pada mereka.

Mungkin.

Yang jelas tidak sekarang.

_He's waiting for the best timing._

* * *

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Jiyong hanya tertawa dan membelai Hayi—yang setengah mengantuk dan memeluk pinggang Seungri dengan sesekali menguap—dan merespon dengan ringan, "Tidak apa-apa, kami juga _free_ kok."

Seunghyun mengangguk, "Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan Hayi."

_Tapi kau sering __bermain__ dengan Jiyong-_hyung_—_tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya atau bisa-bisa dirinya dalam bahaya. "Oke, sampai jumpa di tempat kerja."

"Hati-hati."

Seungri mengangguk sebelum melepas tangan Hayi dari pinggangnya dan menyuruhnya masuk—yang hanya Hayi respon dengan masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya sebelum mulai memejamkan matanya, lelah karena terlalu banyak bermain. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berbalik sembari angkat bicara, "Oh ya, _hyung_," tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan tetangga (bos) barunya. "Ternyata Youngbae-_ssi_ pindah ke sebelah apartemenku."

_Hyung_ yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu merespon dengan menautkan kedua alisnya heran, "_Jinjja_?"

Ia mengangguk, "_Jeong mal, _aku juga kaget."

Seunghyun angkat bicara, "Ji, bukannya Youngbae itu teman satu sekolahmu sewaktu SMA?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, tunggu, masa sih?

Lalu kenapa respon Jiyong kemarin terlalu biasa?

Seperti teringat, Jiyong menepuk tangannya dan bersuara '_ah_' pelan, dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun dengan cepat, "Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa. Aku _pangling_ dengan gaya rambutnya sekarang."

"Dia orangnya seperti apa _Hyung_?"

Sebentar, untuk apa ia menanyakannya?

Jiyong hanya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan tersenyum penuh arti—yang sialnya, Seungri ingat senyum itu hanya akan muncul bila sesuatu yang menyebalkan akan terjadi padanya. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

Seungri merengek, "_Hyung_!"

Ia tidak memperdulikan rengekan _dongsaeng-_nya dan hanya mengibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah mengusirnya dari sini, "Cepat atau lambat kau pasti tahu. Nah, pulang sana, kasihan Hayi."

Pria itu hanya mencibir kesal dan berucap "Kalau begitu aku permisi." sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya, menjauhi rumah Jiyong dan Seunghyun dengan lambaikan tangan mereka sebagai pengantar kepergiannya.

Ia hanya menghela napas.

Mungkin setelah sampai di apartemen mereka, ia harus segera mencari cara agar bisa memproses apa maksud dari Jiyong barusan, atau ia harus menenangkan diri dan mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang Youngbae dari pikirannya—tunggu, barusan dia bilang apa?

Argh.

Lupakan.

_He's not swing that way_.

Tidak. Tidaktidaktidak. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah!

* * *

Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement _dengan selamat, Seungri segera membangunkan Hayi—yang sudah berpertualang ke dunianya sendiri—dan segera keluar dari mobilnya, dengan beberapa kantuk pun ikut melayang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hayi, bangun, kita sudah sampai." Ia mulai menguap lebar. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah Hayi bisa tidur lagi, oke? Nah, ayo bangun."

Perlahan, Hayi mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan menguap sejenak sebelum melepas sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak dari bangkunya, keluar dari mobil dengan langkah yang sedikit limbung. Seungri segera mengunci mobilnya sebelum menggenggam tangan putrinya dan melangkah menuju lift, dan menekan tombol lantai apartemennya sebelum menekan tombol bersimbol [› ‹] dan menghela napas.

Ah, dia benar-benar merindukan ranjang empuknya.

"Yah."

Ia meresponnya singkat, "Ya?"

Jemari lentiknya menunjuk ke depan—Seungri baru sadar bila mereka telah sampai—dan bertanya dengan mata nyaris terpejam, "Bukannya itu Youngbae-_ahjussi_?"

Eh?

Seungri menggosok kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai mengfokuskan pandangannya—dan juga mulai keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke apartemennya. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat kepala bermodel _dual-shaved_ plus _mohawk_ tengah berada di depan apartemennya dengan—tunggu, pemilik apartemen?

"Ah, Seunghyun-_ssi_, kebetulan sekali!" Park Jaesung, pemilik apartemen itu menyapanya dengan matanya yang sipit dan senyum yang tetap cerah walaupun matahari sudah berganti posisi dengan bulan. "Kau baru pulang?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, "_Ne_. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

Jaesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mulai menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu, "Jadi—begini, Seunghyun-_ssi_, kau tahu bila apartemen ini sudah lama tidak digunakan kan?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk apartemen di belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Seungri mengangguk pelan, "Dan?"

Pria—yangs Seungri tebak—berumur sekitar 47 tahun itu menghela napas, "Seharusnya apartemen ini tetap berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya karena setiap bulan tempat ini tetap dirawat, tapi… ada malfungsi."

Ia menautkan alisnya, "Malfungsi?"

"Sekeringnya tidak berfungsi, dan otomatis mengganggu seluruh sistem di ruangan ini. Setidaknya butuh satu minggu untuk membereskannya." Jaesung menghela napas. "Aish, padahal dia baru dua hari di sini…"

Ia merespon dengan anggukan kecil, mulai paham dengan situasi yang tengah mereka berdua alami.

Youngbae angkat bicara dengan nada ragu terselip di perkataannya, "Park-_ssi_, aku bisa memakai lilin—"

Jaesung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak semudah itu Youngbae-_ssi_. Seluruh sistem di apartemenmu lumpuh; saya paham bila Anda pasti setidaknya punya pekerjaan yang di bawa ke rumah dan sangat tidak mungkin Anda mengerjakannya dengan situasi seperti ini." Tapi perlahan, ia mulai berpikir keras, mulai tidak menyadari keberadaan Seungri dan Hayi yang mulai tertidur di dalam benaman pelukan ayahnya. "Tapi di musim semi seperti sekarang, banyak orang berdatangan mencari apartemen dan sukses membuat apartemenku penuh. Bagaimana?"

Dengan susah payah, Seungri mencoba melihat reaksinya; Youngbae; yang hanya terdiam dengan mulai ikut berpikir. Jujur saja, ia kasihan dengan bos barunya, tapi kantuk yang menyerangnya lebih kuat dan terbenam di otaknya, memaksanya agar segera keluar dari situasi ini dan masuk ke apartemennya (yang sedari tadi sudah berada di hadapannya), bermesraan dengan ranjang kesayangannya dan menikmati liburannya besok.

Sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kantuk yang mulai mencekik urat sadarnya dan merengek ingin segera diistirahatkan, Seungri pun pamit kepada mereka berdua dengan susah payah menyeret kakinya, "Kalau begitu kami permisi." dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sampai tangan sedikit keriput itu meraih tangannya yang tengah memegang ganggang pintu.

"Seunghyun-_ssi_?"

Perasaan Seungri mulai tidak enak.

"Y, ya?"

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan senyum Jaesung terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Jaesung pun meraih tangan Youngbae dan Seungri, memegang kedua tangannya secara bersamaan, dan tersenyum, "Mohon bantuannya."

…tunggu, apa?

Seungri mengerjapkan matanya lagi. _Mohon bantuannya. Mohon bantuannya. Mohon—apa maksudnya_? "…ng, maaf, maksud Jaesung-_ssi_—"

Senyumnya merekah, lebih besar daripada kue yang mengembang, "Aku percaya padamu, dan tolong sementara biarkan dia tinggal di apartemenmu. Apartemenmu 4LDK kan?"

Pria paruh baya itu terpaku pada saat itu juga.

"…aku—"

Tanpa menunggu Seungri merespon perkataannya, Jaesung pun menatap Youngbae—yang sedari tadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara—dan kembali berbicara, "Untuk masalah barang-barang, kau tidak usah memindahkannya lagi. Kau sudah menatanya kan? Tenang, tenang saja, barang-barangmu aman, tidak usah khawatir. Bagaimana?"

Youngbae pun menatap Seungri dengan rasa enggan tersirat di iris gelapnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa, tidak tega dengan tatapan tetangga barunya yang mulai memelas. "Uh—sepertinya tidak usah, aku punya kenalan yang tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi—"

Seungri mengeratkan tangannya—dan sukses membuat ucapan Youngbae terhenti dan menatapnya dengan heran. "—tidak apa, hanya satu minggu kan?"

Jaesung menghela napas lega dan senyumnya pun kembali, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya. Selamat malam." dan mulai berpamitan kepada mereka berdua (Hayi sudah terlelap) sebelum mulai berjalan ke lift dan menghilang dari pengamatan mereka berdua, meninggalkan mereka dengan euforia ambigu di sana.

"Kurasa… uh, mohon bantuannya, Seungri-_ssi_."

Ia hanya mengangguk kaku dan segera mempersilahkan Youngbae masuk ke apartemennya sebelum menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu dan menyeret Hayi—yang memeluknya terlalu erat hingga membuatnya sulit berjalan—ke kamarnya. Setelah memastikan smeuanya sudah beres, ia keluar dari kamar Hayi dan kembali ke ruang tamu, dengan ekspresi kaku terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

Dia.

Dengan refleks.

Serius, dia ini kenapa sih?

"Uh, ayo, kutunjukkan di mana ruanganmu."

Youngbae hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah Seungri sembari melihat ke sekeliling. Apartemennya lumayan lengkap; satu set counter dapur, meja makan untuk empat orang, rak buku yang terpasang di dinding namun rapi, ruang keluarga yang nyaman dengan televisi 42', dan juga pemilihan warna cat dinding yang terlihat kontras dengan warna semua perabotan.

Ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum.

Mereka pun terhenti. Seungri pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Youngbae masuk sembari angkat bicara, "Uh, maaf kalau berantakan, ruangan ini sudah lama tidak dipakai."

Youngbae menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, malah aku yang harus minta maaf karena tiba-tiba mengganggu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Seungri memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Aish, dia benar-benar ingin tidur. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Sebelum Seungri menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya, Youngbae mencegahnya. Ia menautkan alisnya heran, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kamarmu… dimana?" Tautan alisnya semakin tajam. Youngbae segera menambahkan—agar Seungri tidak salah paham, "Uh, maksudku, kalau ada apa-apa."

Dengan otomatis, jari telunjuk Seungri menunjuk ke ruangan persis di sebelah kamar (baru) Youngbae, "Di sana. Ketuk saja kalau ada apa-apa." Responnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, oke."

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Ia pun kembali tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Dia benar-benar lelah, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah tidur dan bermesraan dengan ranjang kesayangannya.

Serius, dia lelah, tapi—tapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang hingga membuatnya sesak napas dan kantuknya menghilang secara mendadak?

Mungkin nanti pagi ia harus pergi ke kantor Jaesung, ng, harus, dan melaporkan padanya bila yang malfungsi bukan hanya apartemen Youngbae, tetapi tubuhnya juga.

Dan penyebabnya ialah bos barunya itu.

Dia.

Ah, sebaiknya dia tidur saja.

* * *

_Whatever what it calls, never thought all of this was over._

_So, to the next chapter!_

* * *

a/n.

uh, saya gabisa berkomentar banyak. terima kasih yang sudah me-review (sudah saya balas lewat PM), dan para silent reader yang sudah membaca ffic ini. dan juga bila berkenan doakan saya lulus ya. amin. u/\u

btw Park Jaesung itu **PSY.**

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


	3. barely sick

_**roleplay**_**: ****D****. ****Y**oung-bae/**L****. ****S**eung-hyun

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT**

_**warning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness_—_just for safety,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, beberapa prokem Indonesia terselip lol, BL, AU, _**fluff **_gagal?

_**summary**_**:** Apa ada orang yang mau menghabiskan hari liburnya hanya untuk bersakit-sakitan di rumah? Jawabannya jelas, _hell no!_ — TaeyangSeungri / Baeri ‹3/?›

_**genre**_**: **_family _/ _romance_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Tough Single-Parenting**_

**「**_**day one**__** & two**__**: **__barely sick._**」**

**x****xx**

* * *

"Yah."

Seungri tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya, menolak untuk bangun.

Hayi hanya menghela napas. Perlahan, ia berbisik di telinga Ayahnya (dan di dalam hatinya ia berharap apa yang ia lakukan berhasil membangunkan Seungri), "Yah, bangun, Youngbae-_ahjussi_ ada di rumah—"

Dan sebelum Hayi selesai berbicara, Seungri pun membelakkan matanya dengan sempurna dengan sedikit mengeram karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Ah, berhasil.

_Tumben._

Sebelum Seungri sempat berbicara, Hayi angkat bicara dengan kebingungan mulai merangkap pikiran pemilik tubuh mungil itu, "Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Youngbae-_ahjussi_ di rumah kita? Bukannya beliau tinggal di sebelah apartemen kita?"

Seungri segera menepuk dahinya pelan.

Ah ya, ia belum menceritakannya ke Hayi.

"Uh—" Seungri mengacak rambutnya kasar sebelum menghela napas panjang dan meresponnya dengan setengah hati, "Nanti Ayah jelaskan, sekarang mandi dulu, biar Ayah siapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua." Berdua? _Damn right._ "Tapi—kok Hayi tahu kalau Youngbae-_ahjussi_ ada di sini?"

Hayi terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum merespon dengan ringan, "Ah, tadi sewaktu aku mau membersihkan kamar tamu, ternyata ada orang. Setelah kudekati, ternyata Youngbae-_ahjussi_. Ya sudah, akhirnya aku keluar."

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Hayi hanya mengangguk kecil, membalas anggukan Seungri, sebelum keluar dari kamar ayahnya itu sebelum menutup pintu—yang bersamaan dengan helaan napas Seungri yang kedua kalinya, dan lebih panjang daripada yang sebelumnya.

Hari pertama.

Hari pertama bersama dengan bos barunya, di apartemennya, di tempat di mana ia seharusnya mendapatkan privasinya dan juga hak untuk beristirahat.

Bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu satu minggu itu dengan bos barunya itu?

* * *

Setelah ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang (satu orang telah masuk dalam kesehariannya), dengan apron hitam kesayangannya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia pun mengetuk ringan pintu kamar Youngbae dan mulai memanggilnya dengan sopan, "Youngbae-_ssi_, _mind to join us for breakfast?"_

Tidak ada respon.

Ia menautkan alisnya dengan heran, _apa dia tipe orang yang susah bangun?_, ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Youngbae dengan sedikit lebih keras, "Youngbae-_ssi_?"

Dan pintu terbuka, dengan pemandangan yang jauh dari ekspetasi Seungri.

Bila ia seorang perempuan, mungkin ia akan langsung berteriak dan pingsan pada saat itu juga. Itu menurutnya. Mungkin. Ia bukan perempuan, jadi ia hanya mengira-ngira.

Sosok pria yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya dengan tubuh yang … _well-built_, dan yah, kau benar, bertelanjang dada dengan hanya menyisakan celana hitam panjang—yang Seungri tebak ia masih memakai pakaiannya semalam.

"Ah, pagi."

Ia segera merespon dengan terbata—dan itu cukup membuat Seungri mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bereaksi dengan normal, "Pa-pagi. Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, bi-bisa Youngbae-_ssi_ ikut sarapan dengan kami?"

Youngbae terpaku sejenak, "Kau tidak keberatan?"

_Come on, Seungri, get a grip!_, "Tidak—sama sekali tidak, tapi sepertinya kita harus menjelaskan kehadiranmu ke Hayi, dia belum tahu soal ini."

"Aah."

_That's it?_

Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa sebelum membuang muka dan kembali berbicara, "Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, Youngbae-_ssi_ bisa mengambil barang-barangmu yang masih tertinggal di apartemen, mumpung hari ini libur."

Bos barunya itu mengangguk kaku, "Boleh kutahu kode apartemenmu?"

"55-0987-23."

Ia kembali mengangguk dan merespon, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera menyusul."

Seungri hanya mengangguk kaku dan mulai melangkah menjauhi kamar, kembali ke ruang makan dengan rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipinya—dan ditambah juga dengan seretan kakinya yang tiba-tiba sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang kembali bersarang di kepalanya, dengan kapasitas rasa yang sama persis ketika ia bangun.

Hari ini dia kenapa?

"Oh ya."

Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik dengan kebingungan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Apron itu cocok untukmu."

Ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud Youngbae dengan sempurna karena rasa sakit yang semakin memberatkan kepalanya dan cukup membuatnya kesulitan untuk berpikir jernih.

He?

"Uh… terima kasih?"

* * *

"Yah."

Seungri mengerjapkan matanya—ia hampir tertidur ketika tengah menonton televisi—dan menepuk pipinya pelan sebelum merespon, "Hm?"

Ia merespon dengan sedikit ragu, "Ng—Yah, hari ini boleh tidak aku menginap di rumah teman?"

_Menginap?_, Seungri angkat bicara, "Bukannya besok sekolah?"

Hayi menghela napas, "Yah, kapan terakhir kali Ayah melihat kalendar?"

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.

Tanpa merespon, Seungri segera beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengecek kalender. _Ng—besok, besok, besok—_

Irisnya membesar.

Merah.

Ia segera mengecek hari berikutnya.

Merah juga.

Libur.

Dua hari lagi ia tidak akan bertemu dengan bos setan itu lagi.

Yes.

YOLO!

"YEAH! _I'M FREE BABY! WOOHOO!_"

"Yah?"

Oops.

Hayi menatap Seungri dengan kesal—namun ia segera menghela napas pelan ketika Ayah kesayangannya itu mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan terduduk dengan wajah memelas. "Lalu? Boleh tidak?"

Perlahan, Seungri menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Hayi dengan sedikit ragu, "Hayi mau menginap di rumah siapa?"

Ia merespon dengan senyum terhias di bibir tipisnya, "Minzy-_ah_!"

Seungri mengerutkan dahinya heran. Minzy? Minzy, Minzy, Minzy, Minzy—ah. "Gong Minji?"

Hayi mengangguk, "Dia mengajakku untuk main ke rumahnya. Orangtuanya juga pergi selama seminggu, jadi aku berniat untuk menemaninya sampai lusa. Boleh?"

"Ng—"

"Ayah~"

Seungri terpaku sejenak.

"Ayah~ boleh yaaa?"

Yak, serangan telak untuk duda 32 tahun itu.

Putrinya, Lee Hayi, tengah memohon dengannya dengan _aegyo_—mata membesar dan bercahaya layaknya anak anjing yang memohon pemiliknya untuk makan malam. Imut. Imut. Imut—**IMUT.**

Ah, sial_, fetish-_nya akan _aegyo _masih belum bisa hilang.

Ia segera mengontrol dirinya sebelum kehabisan napas akan kemanisan putrinya itu sebelum merespon dengan helaan napas panjang, "—aish, terserah, tapi jangan sampai merepotkan mereka ya."

Senyum Hayi melebar, "Makasih Yah!"

Seungri pun ikut tersenyum lebar—lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahil, "Pelukannya mana?"

Dan hanya juluran lidah dan ucapan "Maunya!" menjadi jawabannya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Ayah tercintanya itu.

Yah, sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?

Lagipula itu tandanya ia bisa sendiri dan bersantai di ranjangnya tanpa teriakan putrinya yang memekakkan telinga.

Ah.

Masih ada bos barunya.

Ah, ia bisa pikirkan soal itu nanti.

* * *

"Semuanya sudah siap? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?"

Hayi mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan, Seungri mendekati Hayi dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Jangan sampai membuat Minzy repot ya."

"_Ne_." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu."

Seungri mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

Dan Hayi hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu apartemen mereka.

Seungri menghela napas sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah dengan malas-malasan dan melempar tubuhnya di sofa, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang mulai memanas dan pegal. Dia sendiri sebenarnya curiga bila dia tengah demam, tapi ia singkirkan semua pikiran itu dengan beranggapan cuaca hari ini terlalu panas hingga membuat dirinya gerah.

Yap.

Bukankah sekarang sudah siang?

"Seungri-_ssi_?"

Seungri berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah dan merespon Youngbae—yang ia tebak tengah berada di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir, tunggu, apa? "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Youngbae khawatir dengan punggung tangan mengecek suhu di dahi Seungri. "… Panas."

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, cuacanya saja yang sedang panas."

Youngbae menautkan alisnya heran, "Cuacanya panas?"

Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha beranjak dari sofa dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan merespon dengan anggukan kecil, "_Ne_, dan … Youngbae-_ssi_, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

Iris gelap di balik kelopak sipitnya itu membesar, seolah-olah perkataan Seungri barusan benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Ia kembali menghela napas, "Seungri-_ssi_," ia mulai mengecek suhu Seungri di dahinya lagi dan di lehernya—dan mendapat respon sedikit sentakan darinya, "Kau demam."

"Aku tidak—"

Youngbae segera meraih cermin milik Hayi—yang tertinggal di meja ruang tengah—dan meletakkannya persis di hadapan Seungri, "Wajahmu memerah."

Dan perkataan Seungri untuk membalasnya tertelan dalam di tenggorokannya ketika ia melihat sosoknya sendiri di depan cermin.

Ah.

Benar-benar semerah tomat.

Pantas saja dari pagi tingkahnya aneh.

"Ah… pantas saja dari pagi kepalaku sakit—" dan terhenti dengan rintihan pelan akan rasa sakit mulai terasa seperti menggenggam otaknya erat. "—tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga hilang. Tidak apa."

Youngbae kembali memastikan suhu Seungri sebelum angkat bicara, "Kau harus ke dokter." Sebelum Seungri meresponnya dengan keras kepala, ia meneruskan, "Lagipula ini masih musim semi, tidak mungkin bisa membuat tubuhmu sepanas ini."

Seungri menggeleng dengan keras kepala, tidak ingin membuang masa liburan yang langka itu di rumah sakit—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter pun ia tidak rela.

"Seungri-_ssi_."

Gelengannya semakin keras.

Sebuah helaan napas kembali keluar dari Youngbae sebelum mendekati Seungri dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Seunghyun-_ah_."

Dan dalam waktu singkat dirinya diserang oleh perasaan asing di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Seunghyun-_ah_," Seungri mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri—terutama di bagian telinganya yang diterpa napas hangat bosnya itu—akibat panggilan Youngbae dengan nama aslinya barusan, "Turuti atau—"

Sebenarnya bisa saja Seungri langsung menurut dan pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi keras kepalanya masih tersarang di dalam tubuhnya—walaupun umurnya sudah termasuk kepala tiga—akibat efek demamnya itu, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, oke? Jadi tidak, terima kasih."

Seringai kecil mulai terlukis di wajah Youngbae, "—apa harus aku menyuapi obatnya dari mulut ke mulut agar kau mau menurut?"

Seungri segera menarik kerah kemeja Youngbae dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan perbedaan status mereka; dia hanya ingin tenang di hari liburnya, bukan diganggu oleh salah satu anak buah dari bos setan merah itu. "Maumu apa, hah? Kau gila? Mana aku mau melakukannya denganmu!"

Ia hanya merespon dengan ringan—lebih tepatnya tenang, "Kau tidak ingin Hayi-_ah_ khawatir akan keadaanmu kan?"

Dan genggamannya pun mulai mengendur seiring dengan anggukan kecilnya.

Aish, kenapa dia jadi selemah ini sih!

Seungri menghela napas berat. Ah, ya sudahlah, "Oke, oke, tapi jangan beritahu Hayi."

Youngbae pun tersenyum tipis, "Asal kau mau menurutiku untuk pergi ke dokter."

Ia merespon dengan cibiran kecil, "Asal jangan suapi aku obat dari mulut ke mulut."

Dan sebuah gelengan dan tawa kecil pun menjadi responnya sebelum Youngbae menuntunnya ke mobil, dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

"Cepat sembuh ya."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Lee Seonwoong, Dokter langganan Seungri sebelum mempersilahkan dirinya keluar dari ruangan dengan sekantung set obat di tangannya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Seonwoong memvonisnya terkena demam karena _over-work_ dan kurang istirahat. Sebenarnya Seungri pun sudah menduga itulah penyebab sakitnya, berhubung hanya dialah yang diberi _'penanganan spesial_' oleh Dongwook; kerjaan tambahan dan segala macam untuk mencegahnya pulang sesuai jadwal.

Mungkin sebaiknya Seungri menuntut bos sialannya itu agar dia kapok memberikannya kerja tambahan.

Aah.

"Bagaimana?"

Seungri tersentak dari lamunannya dan menghampiri Youngbae—yang sedari tadi menungguinya—dengan langkah berat, dan merespon dengan sedikit serak, "Beliau bilang aku terkena demam karena _over-work_ dan kurang istirahat. Paling besok juga sembuh."

Bos barunya itu pun menghela napas lega, "Baguslah."

"Bisa kita pulang? Kepalaku mulai sakit." Rengek Seungri lemah. "Ah ya, kalau bisa mampir ke mini market dekat sini, bahan di kulkas mulai habis."

Ia hanya tertawa pelan sebelum mengangguk dan merespon, "Kau benar-benar mau belanja dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Seungri mengangguk, "Kan ada Youngbae-_ssi_."

"Baik, baik." Youngbae pun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Seungri pelan—lebih tepatnya membelainya sih, "Ayo."

Namun sebelum Seungri masuk ke mobil Youngbae, manik cokelat terangnya menangkap sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

Dara.

Dara dan—

Laki-laki lain.

Seungri mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya saat ini. Dara dan pria itu terlihat mesra; jemari tangan bertautan dan saling berbisik yang berakhir dengan semu merah di kedua wajah mereka. Dara yang tersenyum; Dara yang bergelayut mesra dengan pria itu; Dara, Dara yang—

Ia segera menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

Mereka sudah bercerai; mereka sudah berakhir; mereka sudah saatnya mencari yang baru. Seungri sadar, sangat sadar akan hal itu, hanya saja—dia—tidak bisa.

Bolehlah ia terlihat _player_ atau pun playboy atau apalah, tapi dia—Tuhan, dia benar-benar ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa berada di sampingnya pada saat ia sakit seperti sekarang, bukan dengan bos baru yang ia temui dua hari lalu.

Dia ingin mencintai dan dicintai lagi oleh seseorang.

"Seungri-_ssi_?"

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya dan merespon dengan gagap sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, "A-ah, maaf, tadi aku sedikit—kau tahu, _blank_."

Youngbae menajamkan sorot matanya ke pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "_Blank_? Apa gara-gara demammu?"

"Yah, semacam itulah." Responnya asal.

Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Harus.

Kalau tidak, dinding kokoh yang selama ini melindungi hatinya bisa luruh pada saat itu juga—dan dalam satu ketukan, hidupnya tidak bisa sama lagi seperti sekarang.

"Jadi ke mini market?"

Seungri tidak merespon.

"Seungri-_ssi_?"

Kelopak mata Seungri mulai memberat, menolak untuk terbuka.

"Seungri-_ssi_? Seungri_-ssi_! Seung—Seunghyun-_ah_!"

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Pandangannya mulai menggelap, dengan bayang-bayang sosok bosnya yang mulai mengabur, dan berganti dengan sosok yang sama sekali ingin ia hindari.

Dara,

Dirinya,

Dan Hayi,

Berada dalam satu bingkai bernamakan kehangatan keluarga,

Namun serentak langsung luruh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Hancur.

Hancur tak berbentuk.

* * *

Ia menemukan dirinya tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang gelap, dengan dahi terkompres handuk basah, dan sosok Youngbae yang tertidur di pinggir kasurnya.

Seungri mengerjapkan kelopak matanya sebelum beranjak dari posisinya dan tangan kekar namun lentiknya meraba-raba meja kecilnya, mencoba mencari saklar lampu kecilnya. Setelah ia menyalakan lampu, iris cokelat cerahnya mulai melirik ke sosok bosnya, yang saat ini tertidur dengan damai di pinggir kasurnya.

Dan ketika ia melirik ke kanan, ia menemukan sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan air dingin dan es yang mulai meleleh beserta handuk basah lainnya.

_Ia mengurusku sampai_—, Seungri pun melirik jam wekernya. Pukul 11 malam. —_semalam ini_? _Serius?_

"Ngh…"

Belum selesai Seungri berpikir, Youngbae mulai terbangun dengan erangan pelan terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum angkat bicara dengan senyum lemah terlukis di wajahnya, "Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ia merespon dengan suara serak, "Uh… sudah lebih baik—" namun terhenti karena batuk dahaknya yang mulai mengeras. "Obat—Youngbae-_ssi_, tolong—"

Dengan sigap, Youngbae segera menyerahkan obat sesuai prosedur di kantungnya dan segelas air putih, "Pelan-pelan."

Seungri hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil sebelum meminum obatnya, dengan satu persatu obat dengan berbagai bentuk itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. _Aish, Seonwoong-_ssi_, obatmu terlalu banyak, _rutuknya kesal. _Pantas saja aku malas ke dokter kalau begini ceritanya._

"Maafkan aku."

Ha?

Ia segera menghabiskan minumnya dan merespon dengan kebingungan, "Kenapa Youngbae-_ssi_ meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah sangat merepotkanmu seperti sekarang—dan hei, kau bahkan merawatku sampai semalam ini."

Youngbae menggeleng cepat, "Kalau aku tahu kau langsung pingsan seperti tadi, seharusnya aku langsung membawamu pulang. Maaf."

"Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi—"

Seungri pun menepuk pipi Youngbae pelan, meresponnya dengan senyum lemah menyertai ucapannya, "Youngbae-_ssi_, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan nama asliku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak masalah—oke, itu keluar dari topik, maaf—dan aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah sakit, kau bahkan membawaku pulang dan merawatku hingga semalam ini. Justru aku berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih."

Youngbae hanya bisa terdiam sebelum mengangguk kecil dan merespon "Sama-sama" dengan suara pelan.

Kamar Seungri pun mulai menghening dengan suasana aneh melingkupi mereka berdua, dengan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka berniat untuk memecahkannya. Mereka hanya terdiam, dengan tangan Seungri yang mulai lepas dari wajah Youngbae namun tatapannya masih terpaku dengan manik gelap bosnya itu—begitu juga sebaliknya.

Namun suara nyaring ketel mendidih berhasih mematahkan suasana dan juga interaksi mereka.

Mereka tersentak dan langsung membuang muka ketika sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Youngbae pun hanya terdiam dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya sebelum bergumam "Sebentar." dan keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah ke arah dapur untuk membereskan pekerjaannya.

Dan Seungri hanya di sana, di kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah pekat.

_Tadi—tadi apa yang—barusan apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

"Seungri-_ssi_?" Youngbae pun menyalakan lampu kamar Seungri dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. "Aku membuatkanmu bubur, kalau tidak keberatan—kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi? Demammu kambuh lagi?"

Seungri menggeleng cepat, tidak memperdulikan bila tingkahnya itu mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang bersarang di kepalanya kambuh, "Ti-tidak apa-apa!"

"Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk cepat—namun dengan refleks ia memegangi kepalanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai memberati kepalanya.

Youngbae segera meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di samping ranjang Seungri dan mulai kembali mengecek suhu badan anak buahnya itu dengan hati-hati. Ia bergumam pelan, "Sudah tidak terlalu panas, tapi sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi."

"Buburnya—"

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, nanti akan kubuatkan lagi kalau kau sudah bangun." Responnya sembari merebahkan Seungri kembali di ranjangnya.

"Tapi—"

"Ssh."

Seungri pun hanya bisa mencibir pelan, "Baik, baik, aku menurut dengan suster Youngbae-_ssi_."

"_Hyung_."

Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang berat dengan kebingungan mendera kepalanya, "He?"

Youngbae pun kembali duduk di samping Seungri dengan ekspresi tak tertebak terlukis di wajahnya. Ia pun segera angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya barusan, "Uh… maksudku, sepertinya kalau menggunakan honorifiks _ssi_ sepertinya sedikit … kau tahu, aneh?"

Seungri mengangguk kecil. Memang sih, dia juga merasa aneh. Memanggil orang yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya dengan embel-embel _ssi_ itu sedikit … aneh. Dia terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel _ssi_ untuk orang yang lima tahun—atau ke atas—darinya, ah, atau teman satu rekan kerjanya yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Tapi bosnya ini dia golongkan kemana?

Entah.

Tapi sepertinya ia bisa menolerirnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu Youngbae-_hyung_?" Responnya tanpa pikir panjang. Perlahan ia melihat reaksi Youngbae dan… hei, kenapa dia menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh? "_Hyung_, kau kenapa?"

Youngbae berucap dengan nada terkejut terselip di suaranya, "Segampang itu?" Menyadari bila bisa saja Seungri salah menerka maksud responnya barusan, Youngbae segera membenarkan ucapannya dengan sedikit terbata, "Ma-maksudku, kau—"

Ia hanya merespon dengan lemah—berhubung tenggorokannya mulai merasa perih, "Tidak apa kan? Bukannya malah bagus? Kita berdua tidak usah terlalu kaku, santai saja seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya. Lagipula kita tidak sedang berada di kantor, jadi tidak masalah."

"_You sure talk a lot even now you're sick."_

Seungri mendengus pelan. Duh, kenapa semua _hyung_-nya selalu menyebalkan pada saat ia tengah serius-seriusnya sih? _"Thanks for the compliment."_

Youngbae tertawa kecil, "Sama-sama." Ia pun mulai beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Seungri dan mematikan lampunya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintunya, ia berbalik dan kembali bersuara, "Istirahat yang cukup."

"_I will._"

Dan pintu tertutup dengan suara klik pelan.

Mungkin malam ini Seungri bisa mimpi indah berkat _hyung_ barunya itu. Mungkin. Entah. Atau bisa saja ia mendapat mimpi yang paling indah dari semua mimpi yang pernah ia dapat.

Nanti, pada saat ia bangun, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Youngbae atas semuanya.

Nanti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Seungri kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang langsung masuk apartemennya dengan memasukkan kode di pintunya.

"Seunghyun?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang memasuki apartemen Seungri dengan perlahan, dengan tangan membawa banyak kantung belanjaan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling; sepi, dan… sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada kehidupan di sana.

Dan mau tidak mau, hal itu otomatis membuat wanita itu panik.

Ia segera melepas boot panjangnya dan menaruh kantung belanjaannya di meja makan sebelum berjalan ke kamar Seungri dengan terburu-buru; dia harus segera mengecek keadaan pria itu, kalau tidak—Tuhan, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Seunghyun?" Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, namun respon yang ia harapkan tak kunjung muncul—dan justru membuat kepanikannya bertambah parah. "Seunghyun! Seunghyun-_ah_!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Wanita itu terpaksa membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa izin dan menemukan Seungri di sana, yang tengah tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Dengan mencoba mengontrol kepanikannya, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Semuanya baik-baik saja; tidak ada kerusuhan atau pun tanda-tanda pencuri masuk ke apartemen itu.

Ia menghela napas lega.

Perlahan, ia segera menutup pintu kamar Seungri dan berjalan ke ruangan sebelah; ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuknya selama menginap di sana. Tanpa berpikir apa pun, ia segera membuka pintu kamar itu dengan senyum lega—namun segera menghilang dari wajahnya ketika ia menemukan sosok pria bertelanjang dada tengah berada di sana, tidur dengan wajah polos bagaikan bayi yang tidak berdosa.

Satu,

"Apa—"

Dua,

"—siapa—"

Tiga!

"PENYUSUP!"

Youngbae segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan sosok wanita bermata tajam tengah menatapnya dengan amarah yang amat sangat terlukis di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa memproses apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi—

Ia bisa merasakan sebuah tas bermerek tengah melayang di wajahnya dan menimpanya hingga membuatnya pingsan.

* * *

_Who? Who's that girl? Anyone curious who's she? No? But she'll reveal herself on the next chapter!_

_So, to the next chapter!_

* * *

a/n.

ANNEYONG HASEO SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAA /dan selanjutnya diusir

halohalohalo! ada yang kangen saya ga? gaada? oke, gapapa. /heh

oke, halo semuanya! saya lagi seneng: UN sudah selesai, tinggal tunggu hasil, ada waktu buat bikin ffic lagi~ :3

oke, saya gamau panjang-panjang, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan terima kasih untuk silent readers dan para reviewers (untuk yang memiliki akun sudah saya balas lewat PM dan untuk para anon/guest, maaf tidak bisa saya balas satu-satu) yang sudah bersedia untuk memberikan sebagian waktu dari hidup kalian /apa/ untuk visit ke ffic ini. tanpa kalian, mungkin project ini tidak akan pernah ada. :)

btw Lee Seonwoong itu **Tablo**. siapa yang tengah bersama Dara? siapa ya? kasih tahu ga ya~? :3 /stabh

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ :D

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


	4. little mess

Ketika Seungri terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah Youngbae yang terikat di kursi meja makan dan sosok wanita yang tengah memasak sesuatu di dapurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Tunggu, Youngbae terikat? Sosok wanita?

"Ah, Seunghyun, kau sudah bangun?"

Dan sosok wanita itu berbalik dengan senyum polos terlukis di wajahnya.

Rahang Seungri serasa terjatuh di lantai.

"Cha-Chaerin," Dengan sedikit gagap, ia menunjuk Youngbae—yang perlahan kesadarannya mulai kembali—dengan tangan gemetar dan angkat bicara, "Kau—apa yang kaulakukan—"

Lee Chaerin—sosok wanita yang tersenyum polos itu—hanya merespon dengan enteng, "Oh, Penyusup ini? Aku menemukannya di kamar biasa aku menginap, tapi tenang, dia tidak berbahaya kok. Ngomong-ngomong Hayi mana?"

Seungri _speechless_.

"Cha-Chaerin-_ah_—"

Senyumnya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—dia—dia bos di tempatku bekerja."

Senyum itu segera menghilang dengan instan.

"Serius."

Ia segera mengangguk cepat.

"Oops."

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Youngbae mulai menusuk tajam ke tubuhnya, meminta penjelasan di balik semua ini.

Tuhan, sepertinya hari ini tidak akan bisa selesai semudah yang ia impikan semalam—dengan sakitnya yang mulai membaik, dan… kesalahpahaman di antara adiknya dan bosnya itu.

Aish.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terberat untuknya.

Mungkin sih.

* * *

_**roleplay**_**: ****D****. ****Y**oung-bae/**L****. ****S**eung-hyun

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT**

_**warning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness_—_just for safety,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, beberapa prokem Indonesia terselip lol, BL, genre's changed, AU, _**fluff **_gagal?

_**summary**_**:** Ketika bayangan hyung barunya itu memenuhi benaknya sementara di sisi lain adik perempuannya datang dengan sangat tidak epik. — TaeyangSeungri / Baeri ‹4/?›

_**genre**_**: **_drama _/ _romance_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Tough Single-Parenting**_

**「**_**day **__**two&three**_**: **_little mess_**」**

**xxx**

* * *

"…_mianhamnida._"

Dan sebuah permintaan maaf pun keluar dari bibir Chaerin—walaupun dari mimik wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan bahwa ia menyesal telah mengikat Youngbae.

Youngbae pun hanya menghela napas ketika mendengar seluruh penjelasan dari Seungri—walaupun dengan napas tersengal karena hidungnya yang tersumbat—dan melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan tambang Chaerin. Ia pun mulai menatap Chaerin dengan pandangan meneliti—dan ia pun mulai angkat bicara, "Jadi namamu Lee Chaerin dan juga adik Seungri?"

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

"Dan ruangan yang kutempati sebenarnya kamar yang sering kaupakai bila berkunjung ke sini?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Dan—" Youngbae mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan Seungri beritahukan padanya, "—pekerjaanmu adalah seorang model di sebuah majalah terkenal?"

Chaerin kembali mengangguk.

Youngbae menghela napas, "Dan minggu ini kau berencana untuk menginap di sini untuk bermain dengan Hayi?"

Ia akhirnya angkat bicara dengan sedikit kesal, "Dan sayangnya aku tidak bertemu Hayi di sini. Seunghyun, seharusnya kau bilang kalau Hayi tidak ada di rumah, seminggu yang lalu kau sudah kuhubungi kalau aku mau ke sini kan?"

Seungri hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan merespon, "Aku lupa—"

"—Dia sakit, wajar saja kalau dia lupa." potong Youngbae sembari menatap Chaerin dengan tatapan datar. "Tapi dari wajahnya dia memang terlihat seperti orang pelupa sih."

"_Hyung_!"

Ia membiarkan respon _dongsaeng_ barunya itu dan kembali mencoba mengorek informasi selengkap-lengkapnya dari wanita bertampilan modis itu, "Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?"

Chaerin merespon dengan sedikit kebingungan—mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya ia ditanyai umurnya secara terang-terangan, "31 tahun, kenapa memangnya?"

Iris kelam Youngbae terlihat memecah sebelum menghela napas dan menjawab dengan nada heran, "Sepertinya seluruh keluarga kalian dianugerahkan wajah awet muda ya."

"Ha? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Youngbae menggeleng pelan, "Lupakan." Ia pun mulai memperhatikan Seungri yang beranjak dari bangkunya dan melanjutkan masakan Chaerin yang sempat tertunda. "Ngomong-ngomong—"

Belum selesai Youngbae berbicara, Chaerin angkat bicara dengan nada seolah-olah memang mencegah pria itu menanyainya lebih jauh lagi, "Seunghyun-_ah_, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menemaniku pergi ke taman ria?"

Seungri menghela napas, "Tidak mau." Ia mulai mengambil beberapa penyedap dan memasukannya ke dalam panci. "Aku lebih suka di rumah."

"Hei—"

Chaerin mencibir pelan, "Ayolah, kita kan sudah lama tidak pergi berdua seperti dulu, kebetulan jadwalku juga sedang kosong." Tak ada respon. Ia menghela napas, sepertinya dia memang harus menggunakannya. "Seunghyun—"

Seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan Chaerin lakukan selanjutnya, Seungri segera mencegahnya dengan datar, "Jangan gunakan itu lagi. Karena itu juga kau hari ini kau tidak bisa bermain dengan Hayi tahu."

"—ah sial, ketahuan."

Seungri menghela napas pelan dan kembali mengaduk isi panci sebelum mencoba rasanya. Hambar. Ia segera berbalik ke Chaerin—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya—dan berkomentar, "Kenapa rasa sup buatanmu hambar sekali?"

Chaerin mendengus, "Bodoh, kau kan sedang sakit."

Oh ya.

Pantas saja.

Wanita itu menghela napas, "Sudah, sini, biar aku saja yang memasak." Ia mengambil alih sendok sayur yang tengah Seungri pegang dan mendorong kakaknya itu pelan agar kembali ke kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, bau tahu."

Seungri pun berbalik mendengus padanya, "Iya, iya, cerewet." sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dengan pelan—namun sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya, ia berbalik dan angkat bicara sembari menunjuk Chaerin yang masih memasak, "Youngbae-_hyung_, hati-hati dengan wanita di sana ya, salah-salah kau bisa dicakar."

"Sialan kau. Seunghyun-_ah_! Awas kau—"

Sebelum Chaerin selesai bicara, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan siulan panjang, dan tertawa pelan sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setidaknya hari ini tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

* * *

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Seungri keluar dari kamar mandi dengan helaan napas panjang menyertainya.

Kenapa Chaerin harus datang sih?

_Semoga saja ia tidak merusak hari ini…,_ batinnya terbebani sebelum mulai berpakaian santai seperti biasa, kaus hitam dengan deretan tulisan berwarna putih dan celana _training_ hitam, dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan juga menemukan sosok adiknya yang masih berada di dapur, menata meja makan untuk porsi tiga orang dengan apron hitam miliknya terpasang manis di lekuk tubuh indahnya.

Sayangnya Seungri tidak tertarik.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chaerin sembari menyiapkan sarapan di meja.

Ia mulai melangkah menghampiri meja makan dan menyentil dahi Chaerin sebelum duduk dengan helaan napas panjang, "Kau tidak lihat aku yang sudah tampan begini? _Aigo…_"

Chaerin mencibir, "Narsis." Sebelum meletakkan tiga mangkuk sup ayam di meja dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei, Seunghyun-_ah_."

Seungri mulai mengambil sumpitnya—namun sebelum sempat mencicip sup, punggung tangannya ditampar pelan oleh Chaerin dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa? Dan panggil aku _Oppa_, aku ini lebih tua tahu."

Namun Chaerin hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan tetap meneruskan ucapannya, "Siapa nama bosmu barusan? Dan… kenapa bos—baru—mu bisa tinggal di sini? Memangnya dia tidak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Namanya Dong Youngbae. Kau tadi tidak dengar ya?" Seungri hanya bisa menghela napas dan meminum air mineral—yang terasa pahit di lidahnya—sebelum meneruskan responnya, "Tentu saja dia punya dan seharusnya dia tinggal di sebelah apartemen ini, hanya saja kata Jaesung-_ssi_ sistemnya bermasalah, jadi—kupikir kau tahu apa lanjutannya."

"Kau sebenarnya ingin menolak tetapi ketika kau melihat wajahnya yang memelas akhirnya kau melunak dan malah mengajaknya masuk lalu membiarkannya tinggal di sini." Chaerin segera menukasnya dengan cepat namun monoton. Melihat ekspresi Seungri yang terlihat _'kenapa-kau-bisa-tahu?'_, ia hanya bisa menghela napas, "Tuhan, Seunghyun, kau benar-benar gampang ditebak."

Seungri mengerutkan keningnya, meragukan apa yang Chaerin katakan barusan. _Is he that easy to read?_

Belum sempat Seungri membalas, Chaerin angkat bicara dengan sedikit malas, "Lihat, lihat," Chaerin segera menunjuk wajah Seungri dengan jemari lentiknya, "Ekspresimu sekarang seperti mengatakan _'ah, masa sih?'_ dengan wajah mesummu itu."

"Yah! Aku tidak mesum!" bantahnya tanpa ragu.

Dan Chaerin hanya menyeringai kecil, "Katakan itu kepada orang yang menyimpan AV—dan juga JAV—di balik lemari pakaiannya."

Yak! Serangan telak untuk Seungri!

Seungri hanya bisa terpaku dengan pipi sedikit bersemu merah dan keringat dingin mulai turun melewati pelipisnya, benar-benar terasa seperti terpojok dalam sudut mati, "…itu masa lalu oke, lupakan, ya, ya, ya?" responnya sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa tidak ada masalah mengambil cuti selama itu?"

Ia menggeleng kecil, "Tidak juga. Lagipula minggu ini aku kosong, jadi tidak masalah." Setelah mendapat respon anggukan kecil dari Seungri, Chaerin mulai angkat bicara, "Kau tidak ambil cuti?"

Seungri menggeleng lemah, "_As if I can_."

"Kabur saja." celetuk wanita itu cepat.

Ia hanya bisa menatap wanita yang tengah berada di sampingnya ini dengan _'are-you-kidding-me_' sebelum memijat pelipisnya dan menghela napas panjang, "Chaerin-_ah_, aku itu bukan kau, yang bisa kabur tapi tetap memiliki sponsor. Aku hanya karyawan biasa yang… _over-worked_ tapi gaji pas-pasan."

Namun respon Chaerin jauh dari perkiraan Seungri—dia berpikir adiknya ini akan merespon dengan '_Kau berlebihan.'_ dengan tawa khasnya, tapi tidak, respon wanita di depannya sekarang hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya dengan datar.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, Seungri kembali berucap dengan heran, "Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"Kau sudah hampir empat tahun kerja dan sama sekali belum mendapat promosi di tempat kerja keduamu ini?" tanyanya dengan keterkejutan tergambar jelas di perkataannya. "Dan _over-worked_—maksudmu—"

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat promosi, yah, silahkan tanyakan bos setan merah itu. Dia selalu memberikan berkas _yang seharusnya dia yang mengerjakannya_ dan membuatku pulang telat. Mungkin karena itu juga kemarin aku sakit." Potongnya dengan pasrah. "Aish, mentang-mentang sudah punya istri, seenaknya saja menyuruh orang."

Chaerin hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya dan merespon pelan, "Sebaiknya kau juga cepat menikah, agar bila dia menyerahkan tugasnya padamu, kau bisa menolak dengan alasan istri dan anakmu menunggu di rumah."

Menikah…

Seungri masih belum siap—dan belum tentu juga Hayi mau.

Ia menopang dagunya dan mulai menghela napas, "Aku belum siap… dan yah, aku belum punya calon."

Chaerin menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dan berbicara dengan pipi kanannya mencium meja, "Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatianmu? Siapa tahu bisa membuka peluangmu jatuh cinta lagi."

Menyita perhatiannya?

Jujur saja, semua penampilan wanita dari departemen di mana ia bekerja memang menarik, hanya saja… dia sama sekali tidak tertarik—lebih tepatnya, ketika ia mencoba menggaet salah satu dari mereka, reaksi mereka tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan.

Semua reaksinya mengecewakan.

"Sebenarnya sih belum—" namun sebelum ia selesai menjawab, bayangan Youngbae berkelebat di pikirannya; Youngbae yang membujuknya dengan keras ke rumah sakit, Youngbae yang mengantarnya dengan sukarela ke rumah sakit, Youngbae yang merawatnya semalaman, Youngbae yang terkadang enggan padanya, Youngbae—Youngbae yang… semalam menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut namun hanya sejenak.

Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu merah dan menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayang bos barunya itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

Kenapa—kenapa Youngbae yang—

"—atau ada namun baru kausadari barusan?" tukas Chaerin dengan seringai kecil.

Belum sempat Seungri membantah, Youngbae menampakkan dirinya di dapur—dan juga ruang makan—dengan wajah datarnya—atau lebih tepatnya, wajah polosnya. Dan jujur saja, hampir membuatnya terjatuh dari kursinya.

"…uh, apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Youngbae dengan ekspresi sedikit bersalah terlukis di wajahnya.

Seungri segera menggeleng cepat, "Ti—tidak, sama sekali tidak." Dan mencolek Chaerin untuk mengikuti kebohongan kecilnya. Melihat Chaerin yang mengangguk kecil, ia menghela napas lega dan mulai angkat bicara, "_Hyung_ tidak ikut sarapan dengan kami?"

Youngbae menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, sebaiknya aku sarapan di luar saja—"

Seperti mengerti situasi di antara mereka berdua, Chaerin angkat bicara, "Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda." Sembari menunjuk ke meja makan.

Ah ya, tadi Chaerin sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang.

Ia bisa melihat _hyung_ barunya itu terdiam sejenak dan melihat meja makan dan kembali menatap mereka berdua dengan ragu, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_Mochiron desu._" Respon Chaerin, tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Jepang. "Ah, maaf, aku terlalu lama di Jepang untuk pekerjaan—"

Youngbae refleks merespon dengan bahasa yang sama, "_Hontou desuka_? _Boku, koko ni tabemasu?_"

Chaerin tersenyum penuh arti, "Tentu saja, tidak masalah_._" Dan melirik Seungri yang menatapnya bosan. "_Shall we eat then?_"

Seungri mengangguk kecil, tidak berusaha untuk ikut dalam percakapan mereka—walaupun ia sangat mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_Well,_ belajar bahasa jepang selama 9 tahun tidak bisa dianggap enteng kan?

Setidaknya ia tertolong dengan pembicaraan Chaerin barusan, jadi ia tidak usah panik ketika Youngbae mempertanyakan ekspresinya—yang mungkin—berubah aneh.

Tunggu, kenapa dia harus memikirkannya?

* * *

"37,5°C."—angka itulah yang tertulis di termometer ketika Seungri mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Pria itu menghela napas lega dan mulai bergulingan di ranjangnya, mencoba merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai sehat kembali. Bagus, kalau begini ia bisa menikmati liburan berharganya—dua hari emasnya!

Sebelum ia bisa menyuarakan kebahagiaannya itu dalam teriakan tertahannya, pintu kamarnya terketuk berirama dengan pelan, dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukannya.

Siapa sih?

"Seungri? Ini aku."

Ah.

Dengan refleks, Seungri segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit gugup—antara kebingungan bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Youngbae karena pikiran anehnya tadi pagi dan juga heran dengan maksud _hyung_-nya.

Siapkan hatimu—tunggu, apa?

"Seungri?"

Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sosok Youngbae tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya, dengan ekspresi datar terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Dengan refleks ia hanya bisa merespon pendek, "Uh… ya?"

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya datar sembari mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Seungri dengan punggung tangannya. "Masih pusing?"

_Memang kau ini ibuku ya—_namun ucapannya tertahan dalam batinnya ketika tangan dingin Youngbae menyentuh keningnya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak akan rasa asing yang mendadak menyentuh kulitnya. Ia hanya terdiam ketika melihat bosnya itu mengecek suhunya pula di leher dengan jemarinya. Nyaman dan… _how should he put this…_ lembut?

_No, definitely not._

"Ti—tidak juga." Ia menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lemah ketika mengingat apa yang sudah Youngbae lakukan semalam—merawatnya hingga semalam itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam." Ucapnya sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "_I can't thank you enough._"

Youngbae hanya tersenyum sebelum menarik pipi Seungri pelan—ia hanya bisa mengaduh tanpa banyak protes ketika dia melakukannya, "Sudah kubilang tidak masalah. Kau ini menggemaskan ya."

Sontak, pipi Seungri merah padam—entah itu karena demamnya yang masih tersisa atau akibat perkataan Youngbae barusan—dan menggeleng dengan pipi masih tertarik, "Aku tidhak—"

"Kau menggemaskan kok." potongnya dengan senyum lembut sembari melepas tangannya dari pipi Seungri.

Sebelum sempat Seungri membalas ucapan Youngbae, ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya ditepuk pelan olehnya—dan cukup membuat pria berumur 32 tahun itu menatapnya heran. Ha? Sedang apa dia?

Youngbae tersenyum kecil, "Balasan tadi malam."

"Balasan—"

Ah.

_That moment._

"—o-oh." Hanya itu yang bisa Seungri katakan.

Sebelum sempat Youngbae kembali berbicara, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah khas Chaerin mulai mendekati mereka. Dengan refleks ia menoleh ke kanan, dan menemukan sosok wanita dengan kaus kebesaran dan juga celana jeans selutut menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar dan tiga tiket di tangan kanannya.

Tunggu, tiket?

"Itu… tiket… apa?" tanyanya refleks sembari menunjuk ke tiket yang tengah Chaerin genggam.

Senyum wanita itu semakin melebar—dan Seungri benar-benar paham apa maksudnya. "Tiket taman ria, apa lagi?"

Dahi Seungri mengerut kesal, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau—"

"Youngbae-_ssi_ ikut kan?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan respon Seungri.

Youngbae—yang keberadaannya terlupakan untuk sesaat—hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap Chaerin dengan datar, antara kebingungan dengan kemunculan wanita itu dan tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Seungri melototinya dengan kesal, "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau ingin ke taman ria dengan Hayi? Kenapa tidak menunggunya saja—"

Dan lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong oleh respon enteng Chaerin, "_Well_, beli lagi saja tiketnya. Mudah kan?"

"_Omae ra—"_

"Boleh saja."

Dan Seungri segera menatap Youngbae dengan syok, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan responnya barusan.

Youngbae membalas tatapannya dengan heran, "Kenapa? Bukannya kalian berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu? Anggap saja sebagai reuni."

Bukan itu masalahnya…!

Seungri benar-benar ingin menolak ajakan Chaerin—namun ketika ia melihat ke paras ayunya, yang ia temukan ialah sosok vampir wanita yang seolah-olah akan menghisap darahnya bila ia tidak mau menuruti segala kemauannya.

Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa sembari keringat dingin mulai turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Oke. Seunghyun-_ah_, kau ganti baju dulu sana, kutunggu di parkiran." Ucapnya dengan senyum kemenangan sebelum keluar dari apartemen Seungri sembari bersiul kecil.

Seungri hanya bisa menghela napas dan terjerembab di lantai sebelum menunduk dalam kesuraman, tidak memperdulikan Youngbae yang merendahkan tubuhnya dan menanyainya dengan heran. Parah. Parah. Dirinya dalam bahaya. Kalau Chaerin mengajaknya ke taman ria dengan senyum lebar itu berarti—gawat.

Gawat. Gawatgawatgawat.

Nyawanya terancam.

* * *

_Roller coaster_, cek.

Arung jeram, cek.

Kamar cermin, cek.

Rumah hantu, cek.

_Bungge jumping_, cek.

_Pendulum_, cek.

_Twister_, cek.

_Bumper Cars_, cek.

"Chaerin-_ah_—"

Chaerin berhenti melihat brosur taman ria yang tengah ia pegang dan berbalik dengan polos, "Ya?"

"_Gimme a break_, kakakmu ini masih sakit—"

Namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum polos, "Hmm? Tadi masih pemanasan kok."

Seungri—yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan mualnya—menatap Chaerin dengan tak percaya, "_I don't believe you_! Kita sudah main delapan wahana nonstop—rumah hantu sih tidak masalah, tapi _roller coaster_?—dan kaubilang itu pemanasan? Kau gila!"

Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan menunjuk Youngbae—yang sebaliknya malah terlihat senang dan menatap ke sekeliling dengan kagum, "Seunghyun-_ah_, bosmu yang bahkan lebih tua darimu saja bisa sesemangat itu, masa kau yang lebih muda saja kalah?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur!" sorak Seungri kesal. "Lagipula aku kan masih belum sembuh total! Kau kejam!"

Ia hanya menatapnya dengan remeh, "Heeh, ternyata Seunghyun-_ah_ sudah tua ya, seperti kakek-kakek saja."

"Dan kau benar-benar seperti tante-tante cerewet yang mengejar obral ya." balasnya tak mau kalah. Melihat respon Chaerin yang mulai menatapnya marah, ia tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, bahkan keriputnya sudah mulai nampak. _Kowaii_~"

"Seunghyun-_ah_." Seringai Seungri semakin melebar ketika melihat dahi wanita itu mulai berkedut marah. "AKU TIDAK SETUA ITU—"

"Hei, lihat! Itu CL dari Vogue Girl!"

Dan perhatian Chaerin dan Seungri teralihkan ke kumpulan perempuan yang menunjuk mereka dengan semangat.

Chaerin mulai tersenyum ramah dan menarik telinga Seungri sekilas sebelum berbisik, "Satu jam lagi kita bertemu lagi di depan gerbang." dan menghampiri kerumunan perempuan—yang sepertinya mulai bertambah beberapa lelaki—dan mulai meladeni mereka.

Seungri menghela napas lega—dan di dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih kepada penggemar yang mulai mengerumuni Chaerin—sebelum menghampiri Youngbae yang kembali dengan tiga botol air mineral.

Bagus, dia memang sedang butuh minum.

Sebelum Seungri sempat mengajaknya bicara, Youngbae menyerahkan satu botol air mineral kepadanya dan melihat ke kerumunan di sekitar Chaerin yang semakin ramai, "Dia benar-benar terkenal ya…"

Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan segera meminumnya sebelum merespon sembari menghela napas, "Yah, begitulah. Sayangnya aku bukan pengikut _fashion_."

"Mau istirahat dulu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk kursi di bawah pohon teduh.

Tawaran bagus!

"_Kimi hontou ni saiko daa!"_ serunya setuju sebelum memeluk Youngbae erat. Akhirnya dia bisa istirahat! Yeeey! _Hasta la vista!_

Youngbae sedikit tersentak dengan pelukan Seungri yang tiba-tiba, namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menepuk kepala _dongsaeng_ barunya itu pelan dan mulai menyeret tubuhnya ke kursi kosong itu. Setelah Seungri melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya, ia menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menikmati angin semilir di bawah pohon—yang ia tidak perduli apa namanya—dan menghela napas panjang.

Nyamannya….

"Kau senang?"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum merespon, "Yah, setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari pekerjaanku walau hanya sehari atau dua hari." Dan kembali meminum air mineral yang diberikan Youngbae.

Youngbae hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum melepas topinya dan menggunakannya untuk mengipas tubuhnya, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong…"

Seungri sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan heran, "Ya?"

"Kenapa tadi kau kelihatannya benar-benar seperti ingin menolak kemauannya? Bukannya ini kesempatan kalian untuk… semacam reuni?" Tanyanya heran.

"Ah, itu." Seungri menatap langit cerah Seoul sekilas sebelum angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya sewaktu melihat kedatangannya, aku ingin membiarkannya istirahat, tapi yah, dia memang keras kepala." _Dan aku juga sebenarnya malas keluar sih._ "Lagipula niat awal Chaerin kan seharusnya dengan Hayi, bukan dengan kita."

Ia mengangguk paham dan kembali menyentuh dahi Seungri, mencoba mengecek suhu anak buahnya itu. Sejuk—yang jelas tangan Youngbae sedikit lebih dingin daripada dahi Seungri.

Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum memakaikan topi miliknya ke kepala Seungri. Belum sempat Seungri menanyakan kenapa ia melakukannya, ia menarik pelan topinya ke bawah dan berkata dengan pelan, "Tubuhmu masih sedikit panas. Pakai saja." dan menepuk kepalanya lagi.

Oh.

_So he's a pure type boy_—hei, salah, bukan itu yang Seungri maksud.

Baik.

Dia baik.

Perempuan manapun pasti akan meleleh pada perlakuannya—buktinya Seungri iya… tunggu, dia pria, bukan perempuan.

"Terima kasih."

Seungri bisa merasakan bosnya itu hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sebelum beranjak dari kursi, dan meraih tangan Youngbae dengan tersenyum kecil, "Mau coba bianglala di sana?" dan menunjuk wahana besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Tapi tetap saja seleramu seperti anak-anak." Ucapnya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"…kalau kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan Chaerin aku berani bertaruh sekarang kau pasti berada di rumah sakit."

"Kutarik ucapanku."

Ia hanya bisa tertawa sebelum menarik Youngbae pelan dan tersenyum lebar, "Ayo."

Dan respon yang ia dapat hanya sebuah anggukan kecil dan langkah yang mengikuti dirinya.

* * *

Setelah memuaskan Chaerin untuk bermain di taman ria, mereka sempat mampir di restoran untuk makan malam sebelum pulang ke apartemen Seungri. Dengan susah payah, Seungri membopong Chaerin, yang tertidur di bahunya, ke kamarnya sebelum menyelimutinya dan ke beranda, mencoba melepas lelah yang mulai kembali bersarang di tubuhnya.

Capek…

Dia butuh Hayi untuk dipeluk…

"…sedang apa kau?"

Dan ia menemukan sosok Youngbae—yang membawa dua gelas berisi… _soju_?—tengah menatapnya dengan aneh.

Dengan refleks, ia menjawab seasalnya, "Ng… melihat bulan?"

"Lalu kenapa tanganmu terlihat seperti ingin membunuh orang?" tanyanya lagi sembari menujuk tangan Seungri dengan dagunya.

Dengan sedikit kebingungan, Seungri refleks melihat tangannya—dan setelah itu pipinya sedikit memanas dan segera menarik tangannya, sadar bila sedari tadi tangannya mengangkat seperti vampir cina berkepang panjang di televisi. "Bu—bukan apa-apa."

"…oke." Ia pun menyerahkan satu gelas—dan diterima Seungri dengan senang hati. "Tidak masalah kan kalau hanya segelas?"

Seungri hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mulai meminumnya seteguk dan kembali menatap bulan purnama malam itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat bulan seterang ini; benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin melahap bumi bulat-bulat.

Seandainya ia bisa melihatnya dengan Dara—

Stop, Seungri, jangan.

"Maaf, karena Chaerin, kau jadi terseret ke taman ria." Seungri segera angkat bicara dengan helaan napas panjang, mencoba mengusik pikirannya agar berhenti berpikir tentangnya. "Dia memang selalu seenaknya."

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa, kebetulan aku juga ada waktu luang." Dan meneruskannya dengan menepuk bahu Seungri pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Hayi pulang?"

Seungri terdiam sejenak sebelum mencoba mengingat apa yang Hayi ucapkan kemarin. Kalau tidak salah… dia memintanya untuk menjemputnya kan? Oh ya. "Besok pagi akan kujemput."

"Oh."

"Kenapa, kau merindukannya _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan seringai iseng terlukis di wajahnya.

Youngbae tertawa pelan, "Yah, mungkin. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan gadis berumur 12 tahun yang bersikap sesopan itu."

Refleks, Seungri membusungkan dadanya dengan sedikit tertawa, "Siapa dulu ayahnya, Lee Seunghyun!"

Spontan, mereka tertawa pelan sebelum saling melempar senyum dan terpaku, dengan dua pasang mata saling bertatapan.

Lagi…

Perlahan, Youngbae meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan senyum lembut mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Ia berbisik pelan, "Tapi jujur saja aku lebih mengagumi Ayahnya, yang berhasil membesarkannya dengan baik."

Seungri hanya bisa bersemu ketika sadar dengan jarak mereka yang semakin tipis. "Terima kasih—_Hyung_, kau terlalu dekat—"

Youngbae terdiam sejenak—namun ia hanya menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Seungri dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ia lihat—ah, sayang sekali, manik matanya berkhianat padanya. "Baiklah, selamat malam." sebelum kembali masuk ke apartemen dan melangkah ke kamarnya dengan pelan.

Dan Seungri hanya bisa terpaku sebelum memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

Tadi itu maksudnya… apa?

Jangan-jangan—

…masa sih.

* * *

"Se-ung-hyun!"

Seungri tetap menolak untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Seunghyun! Bangun!"

Ia masih ingin meringkuk di selimut hangatnya.

"Seunghyun! Bangun! _Teme! Okiroyo!"_

Dan sebelum Seungri sempat merespon, Chaerin berhasil menarik selimutnya dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang hangatnya.

Tuhan…

Dengan teramat sangat terpaksa, Seungri membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan susah payah sebelum merengut kesal, "Kau apa-apaan sih—"

Sebelum Seungri menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chaerin mendiamkannya dengan membekap bibirnya dan mulai berbisik pelan dengan panik, "Ssh, bantu aku!"

Ia hanya menautkan alisnya heran.

"Di luar, di luar ada—"

Seungri menghela napas dan mulai bangkit dari tempat dimana ia dijatuhkan Chaerin, dan meresponnya asal, "Apa? _Stalker_?" dan mengembalikan selimutnya ke ranjangnya. Ia berkacak pinggang sebelum berbalik dan mencoba membalasnya dengan sarkas, "Jangan bilang di luar ada _stalker_ baru dan sekarang dia ada di seberang apartemen dan mengawasimu dari balik jendelanya semenjak kedatangamu di sini?"

Ekspresi Chaerin berubah drastis.

Jangan bilang—

"Bohong."

Chaerin mengangguk kaku.

Seungri _speechless_ saat itu juga.

...oke, baiklah, liburannya hancur berantakan. Terima kasih, terima kasih sekali. Chaerin, kau luar biasa.

* * *

_Be a Bodyguard?_

_No fees were given?_

_You must be kidding me…_

* * *

a/n.

ah, halo.

maaf baru update, banyak urusan terhadang di depan mata. cari sekolah itu susah ya… (sebetulnya sudah diterima, cuma ngundurin diri orz).

dan maaf juga kalau kesannya bertele-tele, aku bingung cara ngembangin hubungan baeri-nya, soalnya aku belum pernah buat cerita bertipe seperti ffic ini, dan juga biasanya aku buatnya yang one-shoot. orz

oke, yang review sudah saya balas lewat pm—dan untuk anon, terima kasih reviewnya!—dan bagi yang pm-nya belum di-enable, tolong segera di enable ya, biar aku mbalesnya gampang ' '/

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

Glossary:

[1] _Mochiron desu _: tentu saja.

[2] _Hontou desuka_? _Boku, koko ni tabemasu?_ : Benarkah? Boleh aku makan di sini?: _Really? Can I eat here?_

[3] _Teme! Okiroyo!_: Kau (kasar)! Bangun dong!

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


End file.
